The Weakness In Me
by BrokenHeartsWhispered
Summary: Palex, life after breakup and the events that follow. May or may not follow the episodic storyline. We'll see lol. I've put it as 'M' 'cause there's a fair amount of swearing, and some sex at some point...or maybe not lol. This is my first, be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...disclaimers: yup there are some. I own nothing..repeat nothing. If two cats, an iPod, a laptop and a couple hundred books are what you're looking for - sue away. But ya know..please don't lol. Uhmm...yeah, this is obviously making use of the D:TNG characters Alex and Paige, this is by no means a reflection upon the personalities or thoughts of the actual actresses, Miss Collins and Miss Casaluce. So, that's about it. This my first online fan-fic so be gentle, but negative reviews are welcome, as well as positive lol.**

_-shalamar-_

Complex Simplicities

It struck Alex as ironic that it was always the simplest of situations, that were the most difficult to face. "Go on, Paige. Just go." Blank, blue eyes turned upon her, "Excuse me?" her girlfriend replied, a slightly stunned expression affecting her countenance. They were standing on Main Street, the darkened winter sky behind them, a sniff to the air and those, with experience, could smell the snow that would soon fall. "You heard me. Leave." Alex answered, this time slightly more forceful, stamping her feet to keep out the cold; she watched Paige closely as her words finally sunk in, Paige's eyes widened, her face tightened, her small, delicate hands trembled before defensively clenching into stark, white fists, for once devoid of gloves, – but of all, what Alex couldn't turn away from were those eyes, where hidden tears threatened to fall. "You're breaking up with me? All because I said I love you?" The key to Paige's emotions were behind her emotional eyes and light tone, at the moment the barely-hidden forceful nature of the words and her struggle in finishing the sentence told Alex everything she needed to know.

"That's right. Why are you still here?" Alex couldn't understand why this was so painful; after all she was doing it out of love. She couldn't love anyone more than Paige but yet she was turning her away. 'It's for the best.' She chanted to herself, 'for the best.' "But Alex, I" a long pause, fell between the two young women, Alex watched as Paige steeled herself, "I love you." Arrow heads tinged with poison, struck at Alex's vulnerable and un-protected heart; those three little words, meaning and saying so much while only taking a few seconds to utter. "More fool you then," was the stoic reply and again Alex watched Paige. She took in the defensive stance as unstable hands crept around to encircle the feminine waist of their owner, the quivering lips and the quiet convulsive gulps preventing the tears from falling; ocean-blue eyes cast upwards towards the sky, and then suddenly they were on her, that penetrating gaze stilling the raven haired teen in her place. All around them time seemed to slow and the surroundings of the busy street fell away, fading the noise into a quiet hum. "Fine." And with that last word, blonde hair whipped around from a simple spin of the heel as Paige walked away from Alex.

It felt like years, when in fact it was only an hour, before Alex found the ability to speak. On the now dimly-lit and peaceful street, words shattered the well kept silence. A pain-filled voice uttered the final speech as if the world had truly come to an end; and in the circumstances, for Alex, it probably had. "I love you." Yet the utterance went unheard, as planned. While a silent, warm tear pealed down Alex's face, faster than European drivers – it came to her again how much she hated the fact that it was _always_ the most simplest of situations, that were the most difficult to face. Alex gave once glance over to the direction her friend had disappeared by, but, defeated, and with a stubborn hand scrub to her darker face, she turned to return home.

A full moon watched over her, as she quickly stumbled through the illuminated empty streets towards her mother's apartment. It was then the snow began to fall, and with it came the promise of second chances, of healing hearts but most of all, as the snow fell – two miles in the other direction Alex was currently heading, a pair of sorrowful blue eyes stared up at the sky, needles piercing at her heart, tear tracks the only marks of continued sadness as the recent loss cut deep into her soul. The moon was her guiding light as she softly whispered into the night, "Oh Alex, why can't you love me?" A keen ear would have picked up the word use, 'won't' would have implied a conscious inability to love, while 'can't' stressed a general inability to ever let go of the final wall, which the solemn blonde knew was the last defense left that stood as a guard over her true love's vulnerable heart.

A low buzzing alerted Paige to Marco's returning call. "Paigey, what's up? I just got your message. You sound really down." Paige drew in a labored breath of an age old worker, and sighed softly. Marco caught it, "That was a pretty big sigh for such a peppy lady. Wanna share?" Paige smiled her first real smile since her encounter with Alex, granted it was hesitant, and only small; but all in all, the soft curving of her lips, though stained with tears, was an emotional breakthrough even Freud would have been proud of. "Alex," she whispered, the name was still like a caress to her lips – the traitors! "Oh, P. What's going on with my favorite girls?" Marco's kind voice was enough to spark off the tears again, and Paige bit her lip in vain to prevent the sobs from ringing out across her cell.

"We broke up, or rather, she broke up with me." There was a stunned silence from the other end, as Marco tried to digest what his best friend had just told him, however, at the moment he was struggling as the words refused to break into smaller, more comprehensible pieces. "She did what?!" he cried out, before he could stop himself. 'Shit. That's probably _not_ what she wants to hear del Rossi.' "Do you want me to come over?" Paige looked to the sky again, pleading with gravity to kick in and stop the tears that were fighting to break out of her ducts, like a raging river enclosed by a dam. "Uhmm, no. I'm just…you know." Paige whispered. "Okay, P, I'll be at your locker bright and early with hot beverages and enough carbs to frighten even Heather Sinclair!" Paige smiled weakly and, after a subdued goodbye to Marco, disconnected their call. She settled into the silence of the night, staring at the moon which was eerily glowing, a powerful, luminous white.

Suddenly, as if upon command her cell let loose the only song she truly wanted, while not wanting it at all, to hear – "Let me hold you, girl caress my body, you got me going crazy you, turn me on, turn me on!" "Alex?" Paige said, to no-one in particular; time seemed to slow down as she reached for her cell and flicked it open before fearfully pressing it to her ear, "Lexi?" there was a palpable silence before a clearly scared, but trying to cover it with her usual false bravado, voice replied "Yeah. Uhmm…I wanted." There was a pause, and then "Uhmm…that night, on our anniversary – you remember, I promised that I would never let you…" she trailed off and dutifully, Paige filled in the rest "go to sleep alone or sad. Especially not sad, because beautiful girls like you should never bother with sadness." Paige's knuckles clenched as she reminisced over the perfect anniversary date that Alex had created for her.

She sighed heavily, and Alex replied softly, "Baby, I know I'm probably like the last person you wanna hear from but…a promise is a promise." Those final heart-felt words from Alex were the final straw, the dam which had been constantly undergoing the strain of the raging water broke, and the river flowed cleanly through with nary an obstruction to fault it. "Oh baby, please don't cry. Please don't. I hate to hear you cry." Paige hiccupped and whispered the only question she wanted an answer too, "Why, Lexi? Just tell me why." Alex sighed to herself and looked up to the luminescent moon, praying to Gods she didn't believe in for strength. "Trust me Princess, it's better this way. I can never be the girl…person that you need. We're destined for two truly separate walks of life." Paige's mouth fell open, her 'reluctant to mention the future' girlfriend – ex-girlfriend was ranting about their ill-fated loves, like they were some kind of modern Romeo and Juliet. "That's why? That's it?! You think that we can't be together 'cause I deserve some guy that's gonna be from my social circle?!" As Paige's tone began to rise beyond hysterical, Alex flinched as she knew the verbal assault Paige would surely unleash upon her was about to start, and answered with a weak "Yeah."

"What the hell, Lexi?! That is utter crap! I don't give a flying fuck, what the fucking 'Fates' say about us! This isn't fucking Camelot, and you're not some gallant knight! Stop being so fucking chivalrous about us and fucking feel! I love you, do you get that Nuñez? I _love_ you." "Paige, please. Don't. This is hard enough." Alex began to shake as Paige's heartfelt, pain-ridden words struck at her soul leaving gaping wounds. "Don't? Did you just tell me don't? Alex, who the fuck do you think you are?" Alex opened her mouth, trying to find the perfect words to say, but stopped when she heard Paige's renewed wracking sobs. "Oh baby. Shh..." but the phone had fallen from Paige's hand, in her distraught state. She gave one final glance at the moon and stumbled over to her bed, still fully dressed as her tears seemed to possess her and take control of any thoughts. She was blind to anything; such was the greatness of the waterfall of emotion controlling her lithe, gymnastic body. She collapsed onto her bed, fully expecting to wake up from this horrible nightmare, with Alex's arms holding her protectively so as to keep her safe from the demons of the night.

She didn't know how long she lay there, or how it happened, but as if she had always been there – she felt Alex's arms wrap around her and gently cover her with the down coverlet; her ex-girlfriend's body slid in beside her, stubbornly encasing her in tanned, strong arms, somehow still managing to keep her safe. Yet if Alex had been able to see into Paige's currently addled mind, she would have realized the thing or, person, the feisty blonde most feared was not Dean, her older and darker tormentor, but in fact it was Alex herself. However, too drowsy to sense this, Alex pulled Paige closer, hating herself for selfishly indulging in the intoxicating smell of Paige, and the warmth of her body that was constantly a comfort for the usually cold brunette. And as if planned, both girls fell into that heavy sleep that only came after immense sadness; that dormant slumber that was dreamless, un-fulfilling and nowhere near in the stretch of the human imagination at all healthy. And, for a moment, both girls unconsciously enjoyed the feel of the body beside them, as it was the final reminder of what they had both lost – one through a selfless, yet blind, act, and the other, through being born on the right side of the tracks.

The moon, now finally void of the intense scrutiny of one pair of blue eyes, and one pair of hazel, relaxed. White, fluffy clouds – the clouds of young, childish dreams – passed lazily over it, briefly dimming the bright light that had been cast over Degrassi Street. Unseen by Alex and Paige, as well as the majority of the small community, the relaxing snow which had begun to fall in a light flurry, suddenly began to fall thickly and furiously as if raging a war with enemies unknown. The torrents of sparkling ice swirled and twirled to an imaginary sonata, with calming lyrics and soulful notes that belied the stormy, elemental battle. In less than ten minutes the streets had become engulfed in the delicious snow. As it was trampled and squished by inattentive and intoxicated night-time ramblers, mainly consisting of baggy-clothed hoodlums, the snow settled and the music, that had been inaudible to start with, ended with a resounding crescendo – worthy of Mozart himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's a little late. There's not one specific reason, more like a jumble of reasons all thrown into the mixing bowl and producing just one big, general problem. Uhh, yeah. So again, tell me what ya think...sorry if it's immensely bad, as I say, this is my first fan-fic I've actually sent out, so ya know: give me props for courage and all. Anyways, read on. Oh and thanks for the reviews guys, slightly over complimentary but thanks all the same.**

-_shalamar_-

There's More Than One Reason to Cover-Up

Daylight streamed through the slightly ajar window. The rich, burgundy curtains ruffled slightly in the morning breeze, as a particularly wild gust drew them out onto the bay window, before they drifted slowly back inside. Paige's eyes flickered open, and she tensed reflexively. Cerulean eyes immediately fell upon the lone figure seated on the pine window-seat, onyx colored waves covering a good portion of her back; clad in a white wife beater and trademark baggy jeans, Alex's powerful hands rested on her bent knees, and her hazel eyes, were focused on the scenes of morning life outside the window.

She quietly pulled back the covers that had been draped carefully across her worn-out body, and padded over to the door, her feet barely making a sound as they landed on the mahogany boards. Pausing for a moment, she reached over and grabbed a blanket which was strewn haphazardly over the back of her desk chair and proceeded to approach her friend; she sat simply beside Alex. They stayed seated in silence, both pondering their own thoughts, both with an easy acceptance of each other. And then, as if an invisible hand was guiding them, the teenagers began to unconsciously slide closer to each other; their bodies gravitated towards the other, craving some kind of closeness, molding their frames together like clay being warmed in the hands of a potter.

Alex's arms wrapped around Paige, in an act of such regularity, it would appear that Paige could never belong anywhere else. Paige leaned back and into the embrace; Alex's touch, as always, taking her breath away – like the sight of a new-born baby sleeping soundly in the arms of its weary, sated mother; making her forget everything and sink into the only place she felt safe.

Alex gazed down at Paige with unconcealed love. She took in the almost golden, flaxen wavy hair - the hair of a princess, the slightly flushed, creamy pale skin - like freshly churned milk. Behind protective eye-lids and fair lashes, Alex knew hid the bluest eyes she had ever seen; no adjective could ever compliment nor describe the wonders the Paige held within her mesmerizing eyes. She was quickly drawn out of her reverie when Paige's body began to shake. Tears left her eyes, and winding down supple skin, dripped onto Alex's hand before flowing off and into the oblivion.

The silence stretched on, and if her movements were a movie, a director would have shot the long, slow and agonizingly painful death of a child, while its family watched helplessly on the sidelines. There were no words for the moment, nothing that Alex could think of that could help. She was totally useless, and without control of the situation Alex was quickly spiraling out of her depth. Suddenly, like when you hit the pause button on a remote control, the convulsions stopped, Paige's tears ran out; all was still. Breaking this, Alex's hand crept up towards Paige's; and very, very slowly, it enfolded the small appendage within its own. The two hands lay nuzzled together, cozily as can be; belying the break-up that seemed to have taken place only minutes ago.

Paige's digital alarm clock beeped, ending the silent contemplation and alerting her to the time. Alex shuffled back reluctantly, their joined hands being wrenched cruelly apart; turning Paige, she fixed upon her with heavy, darkened eyes and said, "I should go." Paige, reaching distractedly to scratch her itchy, red-rimmed eyes, nodded in acquiescence. Alex took Paige's hand, "I'm still your friend, no matter what. Okay?" once again, Paige did not speak, instead choosing to physically reply with a simple nod. Alex stood, pulled Paige into her arms and kissed her cheek "See you in school" she whispered, struggling with her body's notions that she should stay, refusing to give in to the temptation of sliding her lips slightly to the left where they would no doubt come in contact with Paige's warm and welcoming, cerise lips. "'Bye" Paige replied softly, watching as Alex's baggy-jean clad ass swayed nonchalantly across the room, before quickly disappearing through her door.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, not wanting the reply that she knew would hurt her even more than the mysterious girl who had just left her room. Paige glanced at her clock, and noting the time she scanned her closet for something to wear to school. She headed into her bathroom to begin her morning ritual of primping and preparing; after her shower, she stood before the mirror. Critical eyes mechanically took in what she was wearing; a tight, long-sleeved, black and grey sweater, a blue-jean skirt with frayed edges and a pair of black, calf-length leggings. It wasn't particularly typical attire, but it would do for today.

She set about carefully applying the mask that she hid behind almost every day. She realized how superficial her attitude to school, and perhaps even life, was. "No wonder Alex doesn't want to be with me, I'm this superficial, money wasting bitch; while she saves just enough to make it through another day." Paige sighed deeply, it was just so hard. The contemplation of life without Alex holding her, cuddling her, protecting her – just being hers, was becoming more and more painful, and she could feel the inner turmoil that she was forcing herself to bury like a shameful secret, deep, deep down inside her, was wreaking havoc on her soul.

She paused in her ministrations and self-consciously wrapped her arms, almost over-constricting, making it hard to breathe. "No! I will not give up." She stared down at her at pale, naked arms, gripping a slim waist tightly. Slowly, but surely, the arms contracted and fell with a slight bounce, uselessly at her sides. She stared at herself in the mirror, right hand poised mid-air with a bronzer brush, "Is it really worth it? This façade I hide behind?" Unable to reach a conclusion to her own rhetorical question, Paige finished her make-up. Deeming herself finished, she heaved a weighty sigh and finally, turned away from the mirror.

Meanwhile, as Paige was beating herself up for her conceited attitude, Alex shifted nervously from foot to foot at her front door. Her hand, clenching her house-key, hesitated. And then she heard what she was waiting for. Twin voices, began to yell and berate each other. The language harsh and the tone like listening to enraged dogs maul each other, spittle and blood flying everywhere. Quickly, she shoved her key in the lock and twisted it, and the door knob, simultaneously; granting her access to the place she was forced to call home.

The volume rose as the door swung open and brown eyes automatically slid towards the two combatants, yelling in front of a cracked TV screen. Emily, Alex's mother, was slight, pasty-looking and weary; the look of woman who had clearly suffered hardships: said hardships were mainly a result of being in a relationship with Chad, the bulky, beefy looking man who was currently poking a dirty, nicotine-stained finger in her face. Surrounding her head was unwashed, unkempt hair so unruly, the color was undeterminable. Neither noticed Alex as she expertly slipped past them and into her room. The close of her door just barely muffled the sound of Chad's fist knocking Emily to the ground. Alex leant against the cheap frame, willing for the strength to come.

Her eyes took in her room, the only haven she had left after leaving Paige's house, and their relationship, behind. It was a fairly tidy room, average looking for a tomboyish teenage girl. Rock posters and famous women were scattered haphazardly along the walls, but instead of random order, it would have been clear to anyone that Alex allowed inside her defenses, that they were all precious to her and their locations had been carefully chosen.

Beside a worn, oak desk, sat a cheap, fold-away chair and her school bag – still unpacked, still containing unfinished homework. Laying at the foot of her closet was a white singlet, the product of a badly aimed shot at the large plastic bag substituting for a clothes hamper; tucked neatly in the corner beside her feet were two pairs of white sneakers, piled on top of each other, dirty, white laces dangling freely. A second-hand twin bed and a black closet completed the furniture in Alex's room. The bed was neatly made up with thin, white sheets, a navy pillow case covered flimsy pillow, and a grey blanket folded into four at the foot of her bed.

And, sitting with immense pride on her window sill, with the air of someone important and as if it could belong nowhere else, was a scruffy, fawn colored, blue dungaree wearing teddy bear; the only thing she had ever owned from her father. Beside, Thomas (the bear), standing pride of place was a silver photograph frame; it contained her favorite picture of Paige – blonde hair flowing, blue eyes sparkling mischievously at the photographer and an infectious, wide smile, stretching across her face.

Sighing, Alex moved away from the door, and wandered over to her closet. She quickly chose her outfit and then paused; trying to ascertain at what stage the fight was currently at. Voices were lower, barely audible in fact. This was good – this symbolized an end to the noise. She yanked her door open, a practiced motion and headed to the dingy bathroom, to change; her focus so intent on the black tiled floor that covered her destination that she missed the TV remote Chad was currently flinging at her mother, who it appeared had risen from the floor. Emily's quick ducking saved her from a nasty concussion; Alex was not so lucky, and the sharp end of the grey object clipped her smartly around the temple. She dropped like a wounded goose having been shot out of the sky, a loud thud the only clue to her still warring 'elders', that Alex was no longer conscious.

Chad, enraged as always, threw up his arms in desperation and giving one final shove to Emily, he grabbed his thin, winter jacket, threw it on and stormed out of their tiny apartment. Emily sniffed pathetically, wiping at her streaming eyes. She rubbed the bruise that was beginning to form on her pale forearms where Chad had gripped her. And then finally, her gaze fell on her fallen daughter. She sighed with annoyance; stumbling drunkenly over, she grabbed Alex's motionless body and shook her, obviously hoping to elicit some kind of response.

After a great deal of shaking, and a surprising amount of patience from Emily, Alex began to groan in pain as she came to with the wound to her forehead striking her like a ton of bricks. "Mom...let go. Leave me alone…please." Emily shrugged, and without further ado, dropped Alex's body from her hands, reached for her coat and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Alex groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, gathering her breath and letting the precious tears flow freely onto the dirty, boarded floor. She took a few shallow breaths and with the assurance that her ribs and major organs were intact, she slid her arms underneath her, levied her body of the floor and sat up carefully. "One day at a time." She muttered to herself, "One _fucking_ day at a time."

Outside, the snow storm seemed to have started up again. Its motion was so intense that it seemed like the world had been set to pause, it was unclear where one snow flake ended and the next began. The kids of Degrassi Community High School strolled in with only worries of whether their crush was reciprocated or if Miss Kwan was really going to check their homework which they had forsaken for a night out at the mall. No-one was wondering where the next meal would come from, whether they'd be fit for work because of a head injury, how to talk to the girl you'd just broken up with to protect her, but most definitely no-one was wondering whether to give up yet; life for the Degrassi kids appeared relatively easy to the life-long worries of a certain Miss Nuñez. Alex tossed her head defiantly, immediately wishing she hadn't as the pain blossomed with the movement, and caught sight of the picture of Paige through her open bedroom door. And suddenly, the strength to go on was there, and Alex _knew_ she would survive another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's so long since I updated. Life, as always, sucks. But, there might be a turn-up for the books coming soon, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy it, I personally thinks it deplorable, but I'm sure you can all tell me that yourselves lol. Hope it's not too awful.**

**-**_shalamar-_

Rumor Has It…

Paige stood at the foot of the steps that would lead her into her flawlessly reigned-over domain. The large entrance doors seemed to be taunting her, looming above her like Goliath over David – mismatched in every way - willing her to walk in and become the subject of everyone's conversation. There was not a single doubt in her mind as to whether the break-up between Alex and her had become public knowledge; relationship related gossip traveled through Degrassi faster than lice skipped from careless pre-schooler to careless pre-schooler.

And as loathe as she was to admit this simple fact, it scared the hell out of her. Her fears caused her to wonder how vicious the rumors would be: after all, it wasn't _everyday_ that the most popular girl (and Spirit Squad leader) in school breaks up with her rebel _girl_friend, hell she could hardly blame the gossipers; she knew that if it wasn't her personal life on the line that she would be in the thick of the rumor-mill churning out anything that had at least some semblance to reality, if that at all. A powerful sigh emanated from her body, straightening her shoulders and defiantly flicking blond hair at an invisible adversary, the popular cheerleader strolled into Degrassi Community School, and for the merest of moments, like the calm before the storm or the lull before that initially timid slow clap, while no-one was around – the world was at her feet.

Marco twisted around hurriedly in his seat having spotted Paige's signature blond hair whipping around a corner in the reflection created by a small, Plexiglas window in the door of the computer room. His heart plummeted at the sight of Paige's forlorn expression looking as lost as Heather Sinclair at a gym, her usual carefree nature having disappeared into a place where not even she could find it. He slapped Hazel sharply on the arm causing the Somalian girl to spin around, crying out with slightly exaggerated pain, "Marco! What did you do that for?!" rubbing her arm petulantly. Marco shook his head slowly, with the look of someone far wiser than his 18 years, "Paige," he said quietly, "She's here." Hazel's neck craned around sharply, a hand still clinging to a bruised arm, "Ooh where?" she squeaked excitedly, the unconcealed joy of juicy gossip practically running off her in waves.

Marco's eyes widened in shock, "Hazel, how can you be excited? She was just dumped. God Hazel, have some compassion." Hazel shook her head imperceptibly, "Oh Marco, it was hardly a relationship. I mean come on, Alex is a _girl_; it's hardly the same." She rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to add 'Duh'. "So, me dating Dylan, you felt the same way?" Marco's voice had risen slightly and tense hands clenched the firm, plastic casing of the white keyboard. "Well, now that you mention-" but before she could finish her entirely homophobic sentence which would reveal her narrow-minded attitude, she was interrupted by Paige strolling in with the sound of the final bell regaling her entrance, a flair of some superiority surrounding her like the golden curls that were currently settling gently around her shoulders as lightly as the pressure a small bird exerts on a telephone wire. "Hey guys," she said flatly, not even attempting a cheery façade for those who knew her best.

She unceremoniously took a seat and swung to face the computer, her bag dropping, from a slumped left shoulder, heavily to the ground. She tapped her manicured fingernails nervously on the Formica topped desk, the staccato monotonous rhythm harrowing to the ears of her two best friends, the sad expression upon a male face deepening, quickly followed by concerned lips pressing against each other forming a thin line; while an excited and curious look fell quickly from a darker face to be replaced by shame and worry.

After a long, drawn-out, tension-filled pause, Marco finally gathered up the courage to open his mouth, "Paige." The one in question looked up, casting red-rimmed, saddened blue eyes at both teenagers; taking in frown lines that could ruin any complexion permanently and huge, concerned brown eyes- so similar, to the untrained eye yet truly nothing like, the soulful and mischievous brown eyes she longed to gaze into – pleading with her to speak and reassure them about her current mental state, her silence refusing to present them with the answers to any questions they were wondering while easily confirming the rumors that currently surrounded her and the tough brunette. "I…uh,", but words seemed to fail the usually oratory girl, "Come on, Paige, tell us about it." Marco threw out, hoping to goad Paige into releasing even a grain of emotion, hoping to force a reaction.

And unsurprisingly, he was not successful. It was well-known that while Marco was articulate and intelligent, assertiveness was not his forte. "There's nothing to tell," she said, her voice completely belying her short phrase; it being a mere phantom of the usual bubbly tone. Suddenly, Paige's whole demeanor changed, showing more life than she had in five minutes as her head flung up dangerously fast, and a classic 'dear in the headlights' look shadowed her face. Two sets of eyes slowly traveled to discover the reason for Paige's sudden reaction, both knowing what they would see; and sure enough, there was Alex; hurriedly tossed onyx hair flapping uncontrollably around hoody-covered shoulders with the barest hint of a white wife beater peeking through, while baggy jeans hung from slim hips and scuffed, off-white Adidas sneakers squeaked noisily against the cheaply tiled floor.

Paige's hand flew to her mouth in shock, a messy fringe was barely covering a semi congealed gash which was currently adorned upon her forehead. "Oh honey." She whispered, completely unaware of the eyes upon her, monitoring her solely for her reaction to Alex's entrance; her attention focused wholly on the slight girl who was attempting to slip into the room unnoticed. Mr. Simpson raised a rust colored eyebrow at the awful attempt of espionage and Alex shrugged a tired apology; pausing for a second and considering whether to reprimand the late girl, Mr. Simpson waved her on, indicating that he would overlook her tardiness. Alex, without thinking due to her injury, flopped carelessly into the seat beside Paige, before immediately realizing her mistake. "Shit," she muttered, it now being too late to move without creating a fuss which she was desperately trying to avoid so as to prevent further light being shed upon the darkness that was currently concealing their relationship or at least lack thereof; she winced at the pain her motion had caused as after-shocks resounded throughout her body, like the manner in which water is disturbed when struck by a carelessly skipped stone.

An uncontrollable urge caused her to glance timidly into the patiently waiting eyes that she knew were gazing worriedly at her, sadness taking a backseat with the introduction of Alex's newest wound; like a fox in a chicken coop, Alex followed her instinct and slowly raised brown orbs to be captured by blue pools. Paige's hand taking matters unto itself stretched out, breaching the gap between them and tenderly stroked the area surrounding the cut. "My poor baby," she intoned quietly, more to herself than to Alex, "does it hurt?" Alex, choosing actions over words and wanting to prolong the heavenly feeling of Paige's knowing fingertips dancing carefully across her skin, shook her head, the movement hardly registering so as to not disrupt the calming aura Paige was currently bestowing upon her as she leaned unconsciously toward the hand, like a cat being stroked fondly on the head.

Marco and Hazel looked at each other, each mirroring the surprise of the other. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hazel asked slowly, trying to process the sight before her. "Uh huh, unless you're _not _seeing Paige and Alex acting as saccharine sweet toward each other as usual then no." Hazel rubbed her eyes, like a sleepy toddler waking from a nap, "Nope. I'm seeing that. I thought they'd broken up, is this like a…'gay'," she bent the fingertips of her index and middle fingers on both hands, forming the quotation signal, "thing? 'Because, you know, straight people do _not_ nuzzle their ex's like that. At least, not so soon." Marco rolled his eyes at Hazel's ignorant attitude, "No, Hazel, it's not a 'gay'," copying her gesture but with stressed sarcasm, "thing. I have no idea what's going on, I thought Palex had well and truly become separate entities." They turned back to look at Alex and Paige, who were still in the same position, Alex leaning slightly into Paige's hand which was touching her lovingly on the temple. "_That_ is still a relationship, whether they know it or not." Hazel nodded her agreement, her eyes unable to fix on anything else. This was fascinating.

Reluctantly, Paige removed her fingertips from Alex's soft skin and Alex missed them immediately. With the contact broken both girls seemed to re-enter reality and took stock of their surroundings. Two heads turned slowly, one dark, one light, and caught the eyes of their classmates, strong gazes forced redness to rise in every face but two and suddenly computers became much more interesting, some even managing to summon up a passable attempt at intent gazing directed toward their screens. Marco and Hazel remained staring with mouths slightly agape. Paige turned to Alex, still struggling internally with the immense heartache but forcing herself to act as normally as possible, as if to make up for the unruly attention her uncharacteristic appearance was causing, "Uhm are there rules, for like interactions or…you know is it just," she waved her hand to indicate a blasé approach. "Oh. Uh, ball's in your court ba…Paige." Annoyed at herself for almost allowing the endearment to leave her lips, Alex twisted angrily to face the computer, point blank refusing to meet Paige's eyes, knowing that ultimately they were always her undoing. A small tear was threatening to land on Paige's keyboard thus leaving behind the only evidence that Alex's words and attitude were effecting her detrimentally.

"Right guys, if I could have your attention," Mr. Simpson called, clapping his hands together; not expecting much of a reaction due both to the age of his audience, and the 'early' hour, he continued on without much of a response, "A week from now there's a 5 day trip out to a team-building resort. Attendance is mandatory; now, the part that sucks. It'll cost each of you" He drummed in his hands dramatically on the table with a crazed grin on his face looking much like the stereotypical lovable dorky teacher that he really was, "nothing! I was kidding; the part that sucks is that I have to go. You've all been divided into groups for cabins. The list has been sent to your e-mails, so take a look. Now," and his voice gradually faded into the background as Alex was no longer able to pay attention. Her eyes, moving of their own accord glanced at Paige, taking in her slumped form and her hand idly clicking her mouse. _God, she's beautiful,_ she thought, _even doing the most inane things, she's still amazing. I am so fucked._ Alex turned her attention to her screen, _I bet I'm gonna be with P_-, her mouth fell open as the thought became a reality. There, written plainly, black against white was her name, Hazel's name, Ellie's name and…Paige's name. _Life sucks._ A small gasp was uttered by her companion beside her and she knew that Paige had seen the list as well.

"Shit." There was a small silence between the two girls until, almost as if she expected it, Alex caught the motion of a hand lazily rising into the air, "Mr. Simpson, are these groups definite, I mean, there's no possibility I could transfer? Cause honestly I think that if I'm stuck in a cabin with Ellie for longer than a minute I might go all Emily Strange and start chanting or wearing copious amounts of black which is so _not _in right now." Mr. Simpson stared at Paige with a slightly slack-jawed expression upon his face. "First of all, who or what is Emily Strange, and second of all, no. The lists are final so you'll just have to live with the aforementioned 'Emily Strange' consequences, were they to happen." He shook his, still confused and wondering who Emily Strange was, "I'll ask Emma," he muttered quietly to himself settling himself comfortably in front of his computer to oversee the behavior of his students.

"You know what Paige, I'm sick of your snide little comments about me and my fashion sense-" Ellie was interrupted by Paige snorting loudly and adding "What fashion sense?" Ellie's hands tightened as she curled her fingers into fists small fists, "That's what I mean! Can't you go by one day without impressing your clearly non-existent fashion knowledge upon us?" Ellie smirked, pleased with herself and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She didn't even like Emily Strange, she was really over commercialized. She took a discrete glance down at what she was wearing, black combat boots, a tartan skirt with a spiked belt and a black and red striped shirt – what the hell was wrong with that?

Paige stood up and assessed Ellie's outfit, "Wow hon, I'm proud. You've actually got a color in there. Obviously you've been taking my advice to heart; next step would be adding a few layers, canceling your subscription to Goth Weekly and maybe, _just _maybe you might actually start to look alive. Crazy, huh?" Quiet laughter broke out across the room, and Ellie glared around at her peers. Mr. Simpson raised his head silently and assessed the situation, however he didn't deem the squabble worthy of a reprimand and, so he calmly went back to his computer screen.

"Oh you think she's funny? Just because I'm not conforming to all your little standards and I'm actually being myself, I get laughed at?" There was no reply, which infuriated Ellie but merely amused Paige, "I guess they do hon. Maybe you should take a hint, because I don't think it could be any more obvious at this stage, or would you like to continue? I could do this all day." She said confidently, her skills at putting people down, was she ashamed to admit only as perfected as they were due to her years of sniping with Alex. That just about did it for Ellie, if smoke could literally leave people's ears, she would be a chimney as the fury came rolling off of her in tense waves, along with the not so subtle teeth grinding, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Eleanor Nash was pissed; and upon further reflection, this probably was not a good thing. Not in the slightest.

Ellie's face contorted and she almost hissed at Paige, "Come on Paige, everybody knows the only reason you're acting even worse than your usual stick-wedged-up-ass self is because Alex, finally dumped your pretentious ass, so don't take your post-breakup aggression out on me, you Barbie wannabe!" A wave of excited 'Ooh's' spread throughout the room and it was clear to anyone that this was not going to end well.

Paige's face which had paled during Ellie's insulting rant had become the poster for attached calmness. It was eerie how unaffected she appeared to the slander that had just been flung at her. Her emotionless mask scared Ellie and she knew immediately that she had taken it too far, but as in most situations, time could not be rewound nor could words be unspoken. Paige gave a twisted smile to the room, directing immense fury at her opponent with an air of cool detachment. "Perhaps if you weren't so enamored with being the awful Avril Lavigne lookalike, Queen of Darkness poster child, Greenday loving, pop-punk rock obsessed wannabe that you are, you might be able to fathom an iota of the things that I live with, but as you are; I cannot possibly understand how you can stand so defiantly before me with your dyed, unwashed, stringy hair; that ridiculously, overdone and badly applied eyeliner and whining your pathetic woes about how your life sucks, well Earth to Ellie, life _is_ shit, but at least I can get through it without looking like a sad excuse of a human being. You don't know shit about my life; your first boyfriend is gay, your second dumped _your_ ass and don't even get me started on your pathetic, juvenile crush on Craig Manning. Could you _be_ any more of a loser?"

Paige turned to Mr. Simpson, who, from his look of complete befuddlement, was completely clueless as to why he had two of his better students giving each other death-looks. "Sir, I'm feeling a little sick, would you mind if I went to the bathroom?" He was barely able to give his consent before Paige grabbed her bag and with a practiced movement of securing it safely to her person, she casually sashayed out of the room, the epitome of calm and controlled movements leaving the class, except Alex, to stare on in complete amazement. Alex had caught the guarded pain behind darkened blue eyes, the urge to run had flashed briefly when Paige's eyes had skittered nervously to the door and back, the stiffness in her shoulders and general posture was not of anger but of weary sadness; Alex longed to be the one to remove the pain. Paige's body language had spoken as loudly to Alex as any voiced words, and she knew 'alone-time' was not what Paige needed. Paige needed her.

The silence in the class could barely have lasted more than a couple of minutes before people returned to their previous conversations. Alex could no longer control her need to comfort Paige, nor her immense desire to tear Ellie apart into little striped, black pieces. The brunette girl was still standing; gazing with a rather lost expression at the door Paige had calmly strolled out of. Alex's blood boiled at the sight of Ellie's confused face; she clenched her hands tightly and opened her mouth while simultaneously jabbing Ellie to break her out of her trance. The Gothic girl turned to Alex with a questioning glance and not expecting the fury that was about to be bestowed upon her, smiled. "What the hell, Ellie? Were you actually trying to come across as an insensitive jackass, because mission accomplished! God, all she did was tease you about freaking Emily Strange, it's hardly the end of the world! And the stick that's supposedly up her ass, are you sure it's not jammed up yours?" Alex stormed angrily out after Paige; the only evidence of her departure was the resounding slap of worn, plastic impacting on the tiled floor as she headed straight for the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, yeah, I know it's short and that it sucks but I'm kinda depressed so my mind is acting wicked warped right now. Anyways, I'm sure I'll feel better and get back to the usual standard...I hope. Thanks for the reviews, at least I know it doesn't suck so bad lol. So..yeah, read on, and sorry again. Tell me what ya think.

- shalamar -

A Repetition of an Old Song

The door crashed open as Paige flung herself into the empty restroom. Tears were streaming down her face, faster than she could catch them to prevent salty wetness landing on her t-shirt. Her hands scrubbed angrily at already sensitive eyes, a tired yawn escaped an open mouth and with the weariness of an ailing soldier at the end of a waged war, she collapsed against the empty wall, sinking down to the dirty, white floor; her arms wrapped possessively around her bent knees, clinging for dear life to some semblance of protection as she tried to prevent her heart from breaking as the pain of the last two days overwhelmed her yet again. Alex's kind and laughing face forced itself back to the forefront of her mind and she longed to see it, touch it; hold it as she once had with such reverence, never truly understanding why such an amazing human being could ever be attracted to her hopeless body.

The door opened and Paige's body jerked, startled by the intruder. There was no way to hide what she had been doing. Tear tracks marked by her foundation, eyes even worse off than before and the almost child-like protective state would give anyone enough ammunition to humiliate her for the rest of her time at Degrassi. Paige sighed heavily, resigned to the fact that her reputation was now ruined. Without lifting her head she croaked sadly, "Do your worse. You can't hurt me anymore than I already have been. Yeah, laugh it up. The Queen Bee has been broken, you happy? Alex probably is." Alex started at the mention of her name. "Baby," she whispered unnecessarily, "your pain hurts me more than my own. It always has." Alex felt vulnerable, laying her heart on the line once again for Paige. She knelt down slowly, giving Paige time to register her presence. A forlorn, tousled, tow head rose from its safe space, and a raspy, childish voice made itself known to the silent, tension filled room, "Lexi? You came?" The pain in lovable blue eyes sent another crack through Alex's already beaten heart, "Always, baby. I can't let you be by yourself. Never." There was a long pause and then Alex spoke again, clearly fearful of the answer but there was a degree of hope to the plea, "Can I…uhm…would it be okay…I held…" she breathed, trying to steady her voice, "could I hold you?"

Paige didn't really know what to say. She wasn't at all sure what she was supposed to do either. She chewed her lip indecisively, and then, like divine intervention, it all became clear. Their relationship went beyond girlfriend and girlfriend; within their connection lay something deeper and far stronger than that on the surface. Alex wasn't just the girl she was madly in love with, the girl who had broken her heart; Alex was her best friend, closer than any other she'd had, even Marco. And even though the cause for her pain was Alex, the brunette would know exactly what to say and how to make everything better. At least, it would be less painful, because right now the pain was unbearable and Paige didn't think she could survive much longer. "I can't think of anything better." Paige said softly, her eyes meeting Alex's and re-connecting their ever present need for each other.

While the weight settled down beside her, Paige shuffled forward until she sat directly in front of Alex, a position she'd been in many times; and like a mystery that is finally cracked all the clues fell into place when Alex's strong, safe arms encircled the lithe, dancer frame and pulled the smaller girl tighter against her body. Paige let loose a contented sigh, "I feel like I'm back where I belong," she mumbled shyly. Alex nuzzled her head affectionately against Paige's bared neck, "And I feel like my arms were only made for you." Paige's eyes widened slightly, "It hurts Lexi," she whispered softly, "so much." Another tear fell and splashed against Alex's hand. "I know babe, I know." There was a slight pause as Alex considered whether to voice her next words, but gathering her courage she spoke honestly, "No matter what, I'm always your friend. And I'm always here with open arms, 'kay?" Paige snuggled further back into the warmth that she found irresistible. "Why, Lexi?" a tiny voice piped up; _Oh shit, _Alex thought, _what the hell am I going to say now?_ "Uhmm, because" she stuttered and stumbled over the words, like some drunken lay-about succumbing alcohol's hold on speech mechanisms, "I…because…I mean…well."

Paige, even more upset than she had been before, tore away from Alex's arms, "Why can't you fucking say it?" she screamed, rather irrationally, "Is it so hard to want to love me? What's the damn problem?" She grabbed Alex by the forearms and yanked her up off the floor and pulled her close, blue eyes darkened to a midnight blue and blazed angrily at the terrified girl before her, "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. "I.LOVE.YOU. But you wouldn't understand that because you're too stupid to even comprehend complex emotions like that, or maybe it's because you don't know how to feel, well screw you Alex. Screw you!" Paige pushed Alex away from her and wrapped her arms protectively round herself. "Get the fuck out of here you heartless bitch." Alex gazed at her, stunned. "Get. Out" Paige felt no pain as she watched more tears flow in streams down Alex's face as her mouth opened and closed, words apparently failing her completely. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out! Get out, get out, get out!" and with that final scream Paige shoved Alex out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Paige slumped against the wall with shaking shoulders announcing her defeat. "I love you," she whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She began to mumble incoherently while rocking dangerously back and forth, a look of complete wonderment crossing her face and she realized she'd truly lost Alex, and with this discovery, a low keening sound broke free from her lips and the tears, the powerful tears that she had been fighting with all her strength to prevent from falling all over again, dripped shamelessly from powerless tear ducts, the only sound that penetrated her ears was the ringing of the bell as it echoed throughout the empty corridor.

The relentless dripping of a carelessly un-tightened tap mirrored the endless waterfall of darkness that was currently seeping into Paige's soul, filling her with anger, depression, hate and a general dislike of the world around her. She wanted to hit something and with her new found rage fuelling her now almost lifeless body, she rose to her feet in one seamless movement. A pale fist pulled back with strong, clenched fingers indenting a soft, pampered palm with tiny, reddened half-moon marks – the signs of barely controlled emotion; and in a smooth movement, almost slow motion worthy, taut skin, flesh and bone connected with dingily plastered wall; a resounding crack burst forth from the impact as the cheap wall fell through and the only evidence of the complete loss of control was a gaping hole in the plaster, puffs of white powder blasting onto the floor followed the hapless chips of paint covered plaster cast. "FUCK YOU!" Another smash to the wall, "Fuck You, you heartless bitch. Fuck you, fuck you. FUCK YOU!" Screams and tirades of profanity slipped through raspberry lip-gloss covered lips, words to shame the most hardened criminal, as blonde curls whipped angrily in the air, blood covering the tips that managed to catch themselves in the melee of the fight between Paige and the undeserving wall.

The pain, fatigue from lack of sleep and general inability to go on soon won out as Paige stood panting heartbreakingly glazed eyes seeing nothing that lay before her. The sights she saw were all of Alex; her smirk, her laugh, her caring gaze, her sensitive smile, her protective embraces, her knowing grins, long fingers creeping up pale skin, black hair being tossed by a cheeky wind, a pale, bruised face with a drained expression, eyes closed and hair teased by sleep, deep brown eyes that held Paige's own crystal eyes; all of it no longer hers. What hadn't hit Paige yet, was truly making it's presence known now; there would be no more cuddles, no more lovingly uttered nonsense words, no more sympathetic arms, no more sweet sensitive kisses, no more burning, bruising and soul-scratching touch of lips – it was all gone. And in the blink of an eye, Paige's understanding of the world seemed to disappear, and unknowingly to her, perhaps only for a mere moment, the world seemed to end and the meaning of life seemed impossible to ever understand.

With a sigh of a thousand life-times and of a person far older than herself, Paige looked at her hand confusedly – the cracked skin, dripping blood, ripped tendons and the slight cramp that appeared with the bending of her fingers. "Huh. Painful" she said out loud with a tone of great interest; and to any who might of observed Paige's curious speech, she would have seemed simply insane. "I should get that looked at." She murmured to herself, and with that decision, Paige picked up her bag with her uninjured hand, looped it over her shoulder and wandered out of the bathroom, the nurse's office her only destination.

The corridors of Degrassi Community High School were finally silent, devoid of idle chat about weekends and homework; no hurried footsteps striving to just beat the bell and the clatter of lockers banging with that singularly metallic bang was no more as students had long since retrieved their desired books. A lone, balled-up piece of A4-lined file paper rolled aimlessly along the floor, forgotten in the rush to get to class, its owner unaware of its absence. Its destiny was unknown as it conducted a leisurely journey throughout the school. In the time it took that one piece of discarded paper to make its rounds of the school like some cliché scene of rolling tumbleweed amidst the dusty planes of the Wild West, the snow had begun again and for a single moment in time, everything stopped; the pain of two girls, one blonde and one brunette, who couldn't be any more unalike yet neither more deserving of each other, seemed to stretch on forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have exams all this week and some last week, which isn't my excuse; lol. I wrecked my back all over again, and so I've been sitting all day with Alex and for some reason, I just had a bout of inspiration. God knows why. So instead of studying for this like really important exam I decided to give you guys an update. It's pretty clear where my priorities lie, lol. Anyways, hope you guys like it. I'm kinda in two minds about this one. The dotted lines are Alex going back in time, but you guys probably realize that. Hope you enjoy, tell me what ya think.**

_-shalamar-_

Time After Time

Alex was unable to concentrate as she gazed at the white-board, the glazed expression coating hazelnut eyes the only sign that she was not currently mentally present in the classroom. Mixed emotions and lingering questions filled her mind as she dwelled on whether the split with Paige had been the right thing to do.

The unshed tears that lay hidden in dark depths were constantly threatening to bombard and break through guarded gates, and perhaps, unknowingly this is what she feared most of all; becoming stripped and bare in front of those who know her the least, becoming a victim of vicious taunts. This was not something she could live with. She bore the pain of a non-existent father, she lived the life of a neglected and abused child; yet she didn't think she could stand to continue the story of a vulnerable teenager.

Paige's inaccurate summation of her feelings had hit her hard. _"Is it so hard to want to love me? What's the damn problem__...m__aybe it's because you don't know __how to feel…__you wouldn't understand that because you're too stupid to even comprehend complex emotions like that_ She felt, she felt it all; in Paige's eyes, her body language, her shaking hands, the altered clothing style, the heavy makeup...her voice.

Alex rested her head on her hands and tried not to think about the blonde that was never far from her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige drummed her right hand against the service counter. Blue eyes lazily roamed the empty cinema foyer. "God, it's like a ghost-town. Why the hell am I here?" She flicked a soda-softened popcorn kernel from the counter. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye; the duty manager, Mary, approached her and after tapping her sharply on the shoulder spoke loudly, "Paige, if you're not too busy," she sneered sarcastically, her upper lip curling and nose wrinkling distastefully, "could you perhaps help Alex out in the back. Apparently, your _talents_ are being wasted out here." And with that, the slightly stumpy woman strode away from the teenager and out of sight.

Paige sighed resentfully and resisted the urge she had to flip Mary off. Turning her back to the abandoned lounge she walked purposefully into the supply room where she knew Alex would be lounging, as always.

Alex looked up when she heard Paige enter the room. Brown eyes darkened imperceptibly, the pleasure of seeing Paige, Alex's well kept secret. She pulled her hand back from the box it was currently holding onto, and placed the box cutter neatly on top of the unopened package. "What can I do for _you_?" she asked, brushing her hands slowly against worn blue jeans. Standing, she leaned casually against the metal shelf, crossing her arms with a cool expression – but while still hinting at the smirk that was refusing to budge from her face, the right side of her lips raised slightly, the sign of a subtle seductress; but as per usual, Paige remained naively clueless of her co-worker's intentions.

"Uh, Mary said that you could uh, use some help or something." Paige stuttered nervously, staring anywhere but Alex. Alex raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh really?" She smiled suddenly, "Well, as you can see, I'm doing some really complicated stuff right now." She gestured at the box and box-cutter, "little old me, can barely handle it." She looked back up at Paige, eyes dancing with merriment, "but you know, I'm sure someone as smart as you would make it far less complicated, no?" Paige couldn't resist the tease, and smiled shyly at Alex, "Oh well you know, we all have our talents."

Alex's other eyebrow raised with a mock attempt at interest and she started to slink towards Paige with an air of mysterious danger surrounding her. She halted in front of Paige, and reached behind her to close the door, leaving barely an inch for air to squeeze through, "and what exactly are your…_**talents**_?" she asked, brown eyes never leaving blue. Paige stood enraptured under Alex's gaze and bit her lip nervously, "Too many to count," she managed to mumble. "That many, huh?" Alex smiled, and then adopted a thoughtful expression, "Well, gosh, how am I going to compete with all those _talents_?" Alex drawled, drawing out the word 'talents' as her smile widened. Paige tittered, the panicky air still proximal to her, "Uhm, well, yeah…ya know. Multi-talented, that's me." A pair of chocolate spheres scanned slowly up and down a luxuriously maintained body, and slowly re-aligned themselves with blue pools, after a momentary pause at twitching lips.

"So," Alex purred, while stepping surreptitiously closer towards her intended prey, "we're stuck her, in the supply closet with nothing to do," she paused slyly, batting long eyelashes with fake innocence, "got any ideas?" Paige vainly tried to control her breathing as Alex's proximity was starting to have an odd effect upon her body; warm feelings began to fill her from her toes to top of her head. _God I hope I don't touch __her,__ my hands are so sweaty…what the hell? Why am I acting this way, this is Alex for Christ's sake, __**Alex!**_ Alex leaned her head closer to Paige's ear and while breathing in Paige's peaches scent, she whispered, "I think," taking a small breath, "that we should," and giving a tiny smirk she finished, "cut boxes." Paige giggled, with a tiny blush. And as these things always happen when we least expect, someone bumped slightly against the door pushing Paige into Alex, and in that manner that never seems realistic, their lips met with a gentle press.

Alex's eyes shot open in surprise in tandem with Paige's; with lips still pressed together they stared at each other in shock, though neither were capable of, nor wanted to, pull away. And then, almost in unison, two pairs of eyes closed dreamily and wayward arms slid in both directions encircling slim bodies. A pair of tanned arms looped around a cream neck; as Paige sank into the deliciousness of Alex, that she was unable to escape from, her limbs seemed to take matters into their own hands and in no time Alex was pulled closer, even though it had seemed impossible to Paige, leaving not even a hair's gap between them . Oddly enough, both bodies seemed to fit together, curves and dips appearing to be opposite pieces of the puzzle. The electricity began to course through the girls' veins, encircling them and erecting a wall of protection. Alex could feel the heat radiating from Paige's skin, and the almost audible electricity appeared to snap and crackle. Paige experimentally nipped at Alex's lower lip, capturing it between perfectly aligned teeth and sucking it gently between her own.

Suddenly, reality seemed to bring both girls back to earth and two sets of eyes opened. Surprisingly, Alex's eyes softened and Paige's hardened. They stared at each other, willing the other to speak. Alex moved slightly away from Paige, a shy smile somehow having made its way to her face. "Uhmm…" she blushed, turning her face downward, an oddly innocent air affecting her that, though conventionally unsuitable, made her appear younger and more attractive.

Paige remained silent staring at Alex with an unflinching glare. "Paige?" Alex was unnerved by Paige's silence and, fearing rejection, cast an angry expression at the silent blonde. "Fine, look whatever. Obviously, you know," her voice faded away and she sighed deeply, "Just forget it Paige, we can pretend it never happened alright?" Alex shook her head, feeling ashamed and vulnerable. Seeing that Alex was about to leave, Paige sprung into action. Alex had pushed her aside in an effort to get to the door. She held the door knob in a firm grasp but paused in her rotation of it as she felt Paige's hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around but her hand stilled. There was a suffocating silence in the room.

"Alex?" a tiny voice piped up, filling the small room. "Yeah?" she replied gruffly, but still without turning around. "Look at me?" Alex's shoulders heaved and with great effort she turned a curious eye on Paige, "What?" she asked angrily attempting to cover the fear that was already starting to creep through her veins. Sad eyes looked up and into Paige's, surprise causing her to step back; her back hit the wood with a loud bump.

The blue of Paige's eyes had darkened to a desirous, deep indigo. "What makes you think" she whispered, while stepping closer to Alex, "that I want you to leave?" Alex glanced nervously from side to side, her bravado having disappeared as soon as her lips had come into contact with Paige's. "Uhh…the silent act?" she managed to mutter out, "I dunno. I don't care either way," she said causing Paige to smile with quiet amusement. "So, if I wanted to," Paige stepped closer and pressed a hand either side of Alex's head against the door, "get a little closer to you, in fact," she paused, "get _a lot_ closer to you; you'd have no objections?" Alex shook her head quickly, "No, no objections. Not me." She stuttered. Paige chuckled softly, "Wanna know something Lexi?" she whispered, trying out the new nickname and finding it fit well on her tongue. Alex nodded again, her hands shaking slightly. "A girl could _really_ fall for you," Paige whispered.

Paige's head started to lean closer to Alex's and with her eyes falling closed, she leaned in fully and kissed Alex's lips lightly. There was a slight tentativeness at first but as Paige grew more courageous she pressed closer to Alex and took the proffered lip between her teeth, even arranged teeth took their second nibble of the day, an act that would soon become synonymous for the pair. Alex's body finally woke up, the effect of Paige upon her forced her knees to weaken and she was glad for the sturdy support against her back. Paige released Alex's lip and, leaning heavily into a toned body, licked the recently freed nibbled lip. Alex sighed into the kiss and felt her lips relaxing as her tongue slipped through its barrier and came into contact with another obstruction; she rectified this problem by cautiously pressing her eager appendage against it, and felt the access granted almost immediately. Paige began to feel light-headed as the intruder invaded her mouth, _this is out of this world_, she thought to herself, _she is __**really**__ good at this_. Time seemed to stall for the couple as their surrounding faded away and they grew more concentrated on each other.

Alex felt like she was soaring above the clouds and never wanted to land again. The soft touches the smaller blonde exerted upon her lips were beyond anything she had ever experienced before and she pulled her closer, wanting to feel more of her body, knowing that something, as it always inevitably did, would soon separate them. She gently bit down on Paige's lower lip and teased at it with her teeth, repeating the earlier maneuver of her counterpart. Nimble, tanned hands reached up to tangle fingers in blonde waves, losing themselves in soft locks causing Paige to moan softly.

Before Paige even realized what she was doing her hands began to run over Alex's body, not wanting to miss an inch, forget a centimeter; the loud thunder of her heart gearing her on to stroke softly yet shyly at Alex's breast, reveling in the sound of Alex's sudden intake of breathe; she thumbed over the left nipple, causing an excited Alex to press her body achingly closer towards Paige's inquisitive, roaming digits. Caught in the heat of the moment, Alex pulled her lips away from Paige's and ignoring the slight sucking noise that occurred, she kissed Paige's jaw, almost gasping at the soft, pale skin that lay before her. Paige's hand stroked the back of the soft, black haired head, willing Alex to continue her present ministrations and to never stop. Alex took a small piece of skin from Paige's neck and bit down, after hearing the slight but audible gasp from her friend she pulled away from the delectable neck, the need for air over-riding her need for Paige and reluctantly she pulled away. Both pairs of eyes stayed closed for a few minutes, and then, right on cue, opened dreamily to look with glazed, almost drug induced expressions at each other. A weak smile graced Alex's lips as she looked bashfully at the girl before her.

There was an audible silence as both girls stared doe-eyed at each other, "Hi," they both said together and then laughed nervously. "God this is awkward," Alex mumbled, and Paige nodded in agreement but still with a smile upon her face. "Yeah, you can say that again." Alex grinned teasingly and made to open her mouth but was stopped by Paige who placed two soft fingers across slightly bruised lips, "but that doesn't mean you have to." Alex pressed a gentle kiss against the barricade currently obstructing her speech.

Paige smiled adoringly at the beautiful girl before her as she pulled her fingers away, a look of longing, which would have given a little kid in a candy store a run for their money, crossing her face. "Can I have a hug?" Alex whispered softly. Paige thought her heart would literally burst at the shy and vulnerable tone that seemed to spring forth from Alex's guarded lips. _God, she's adorable_. "Hon," and then realizing words weren't needed she leaned into Alex and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her tightly against her body. Alex sighed happily into Paige, squeezing the lithe body tenderly. She planted a light kiss on the exposed neck and whispered discreetly into a bared ear, unknowingly causing a rash of goose bumps to break out along Paige's arms. "There's only one girl that I'd like to fall for me, think I've got a chance?"

Alex gleefully watched the blush run down Paige's neck to the base of her clavicle, "Anything's possible." Paige replied as she hid the secret smile that was currently being aimed at the door. "So I've heard." And then the moment was gone, when a sharp rap fell against the door and vibrated against Paige's back. "I hope you girls don't think you can stay in there all night. While those boxes won't cut themselves, the customers will _certainly_ not be serving themselves. So get off your asses and get out there!" Mary's enraged voice called through the thin wood, and then she was gone as footfalls were heard clattering heavily into the corridor.

Paige looked at Alex with a small head tilt, "Looks like the moments over hon, we should get out there." Alex nodded but neither girl seemed to agree with the statement as they stayed in their comfortable embrace. "What if…" Paige paused, reluctant to implicate herself. "What if what?" Alex asked; having decided that she had exposed her emotions far too easily already and therefore was playing the unattached outsider, a part she knew only too well. _I'm in too deep __already_ she told herself while vainly trying to justify her actions. "What if, when we leave this room…nothing changes? I mean…what are we?" Alex mumbled something inaudible into Paige's neck, causing the recipient to shiver at the line of desire that ran automatically down her arm. "The things you do to me, Lexi," the blonde whispered. _If only you knew what you do to me_, Alex thought to herself. Alex remained silent and Paige began to grow nervous. "Lexi?" Alex sucked up her courage, what little of it there was left, and looked at Paige, "Right now? We're two concession stand workers who are about to get fired, but in time…maybe if you wouldn't mind or wouldn't be too ashamed of me or anything," Alex took a breath when she realized she was starting to ramble in an unintelligible fashion and began again, trying to organize her thoughts as she spoke again, "I would like to take you out, and treat you the way I think you should be treated. Date you…be your, well your girlfriend; I get that will take time, I don't expect it to happen right away or anything, I won't rush you…I want you to be comfortable but you know, if you don't want that, that's okay. I don't really have any expectations, so yeah. If I keep talking I'll make myself look like a bigger idiot than I already have." She blushed foolishly and ducked her head. _How could I have__ never __noticed how adorable she is?_ Paige asked herself.

"Hon, if you're gonna make yourself look like an idiot, I'd prefer it if you did it only in front of me." Alex snickered, "And why's that?" Paige pretended to consider this, "Hmm, I wonder. Giving it due consideration, it's probably because if anyone knew how truly adorable you really were…I might never get my chance." Alex remained silent, choosing to stand blushing red like a well ripened tomato in deference to replying. "What way do you think I should be treated?" Paige questioned quietly, a small hand stroking Alex's face gently. Alex's eyes widened forming the stereotypical 'deer in the headlights' look. In a shy, faint voice, almost a whisper, Alex said, "Like a princess." Paige's hand fell surprised at the answer; to compensate for the loss of contact, Alex raised her own hands, a slight tremor humanizing them, lightly setting them against Paige's supple cheek. To help validate her statement, Alex's lips met Paige in a sweet kiss; it spoke of suppressed passion, comforting nights to come and times of acceptance. Alex felt that there was more to say, "You don't get a chance." Another kiss. "You don't need chances, for what you already have." A smile, another kiss and a whispered promise, "No matter what happens, I have a feeling that you'll never get rid of me. If you want me, I'll always be yours;" a strong promise for one who was disinclined towards commitment.

Paige smiled weakly at Alex and gave her a tender kiss, "Don't hurt me Alex, that's all I ask." And with that, she took her friend's hand and after opening the door the couple walked towards the front to greet the disgruntled customers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex snorted quietly as she awoke from the very thoughts she had been trying to forget. She discreetly wiped her eyes to dry up the tears that had formed at the memory of that sweet time with Paige. "Dammit," she whispered to herself. She looked up and around the classroom, trying to gauge whether her momentary lapse of concentration had been caught by her classmates. She decided that it hadn't as she watched the bored expressions of her fellow students. The bell rang unexpectedly causing Alex to glance at her watch, "So much for 'momentary'" she mumbled to herself, grabbing her bag she quickly exited the classroom and headed for the bathroom where she assumed Paige would be; as her hand was about to touch the handle, a conversation between two girls behind her floated through her own ears "So did you heard about Paige?", another voice, "No, what happened?". The first voice replied, "Bleeding all over the place. Apparently she had this massive freak-out in the bathroom." The second voice came again, "No, seriously?" Alex was unable to hear the reply as they moved away and the voices gradually faded. A worried look was already upon her face and she began to stride in the direction of nurse's office, her footsteps quickly changing to hurried footfalls and in seconds Alex was sprinting down the hallway, as if the Apocalypse itself was on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, really sorry about the lack of update(s). I was whisked off to a remote island with my family for the holidays: there was no internet access, no cable and no nightlife...bored stiff. However, I got some school work done (sigh) anddd, made major renditions to this update so that it was way long, my way of thanking you guys for sticking around and being so generous with the praise for TWIM. Anyways, I got a chance to look at Chapter 7 and with some tweaking it should be done soon, I've got an exam coming up so...who knows. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, hope it's a good one**

-_shalamar_-

Lean On Me

"You know we don't like fighting on campus, especially between young ladies." Paige looked up at the nurse with a scowl on her face, "Jeez, sexist much?" The nurse shrugged her shoulder and said matter of fact, "That's life," and, having finished wrapping up Paige's injured hand, began to record her details in the ledger; almost absent-mindedly she reminded Paige to keep the weight off her hand and to get it x-rayed. Paige waved her non-injured hand dismissively, "Whatever," and closed the door behind her. She sat dejectedly on the hard, plastic seats that lived outside and sighed with great resentment at her body's weakness and inability to sustain her sufficiently. Her mind wandered back to a time long ago, and her face, which she had begun to think had forgotten the very art, broke into a sorely missed, dreamy smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm, slightly calloused yet unfailingly gentle hands passed over her eyes to prevent light from entering cerulean pupils. Paige's mouth opened and let loose a childish whine, "Leeeexi, what are you doing?" While she couldn't see it, she sensed Alex's face breaking into a smile, and her ensuing speech verified her supposition, "Babe, for someone who loves surprises, you don't react well to them." Paige sighed, and pouted pathetically, her lower lip sticking out petulantly in an adorable fashion, "Shut up, you." Alex smothered the laugh by ducking her head and pushing it into Paige's fleecy scarf, Paige shivered with desire at the close proximity of Alex's face to her neck. "Still got the charm, huh?" Alex remarked quietly, submerging the lingering fractions of insecurity which often found their way to the surface, making themselves known only in Paige's presence; principally because it was Paige, and consequently Alex's relationship with her (albeit new), that had produced the insecurities in the first place. Alex's teeth worried at her lip, one of the few signs that she was worried or nervous about a situation. Paige's eyes being covered, she was unable to witness this and so therefore could only gauge the situation from the barely noticeable tremor in Alex's voice.

"Hon, you could never lose your charm," she replied, just as quietly. Alex smiled nervously, and took a deep, strengthening breath. Using her free hand, she slipped a delicate red rose into Paige's gloved hands and slowly withdrew the hand that had prevented Paige from seeing her. Paige immediately looked down at whatever had been placed within her hands and couldn't prevent the soft, endearing smile that lit up her face. She turned around to face Alex, "Lexi, you," she took in Alex's face, that was gazing at her lovingly yet with a reserved shy expression _probably wondering if I'm about to yell at her or something_, thought Paige, _she's so adorable with her insecurity_. Letting the rose fall into the grasp of one hand, she removed her glove and raised her hand to caress Alex's reddened cheek. Alex, unable to resist the comfort of Paige's hand, she leaned into the caress and her eyes fell closed. She let loose a quiet squeak of pleasure, causing Paige to smile wider. She leaned forward and pressed her lips adoringly against Alex's. "You're too sweet to me." Alex's eyes flew open and she shook her head fiercely wrenching it out of Paige's hand. "Nuh uh! Paige, I just wish…" she stopped, and changed her mind. "Babe, I uh…well, I guess this is just me saying," she paused, and raising brown eyes to Paige's blue spoke softly, "uh asking, I mean, would you be my girlfriend?"

If there had been any doubt, in Paige's mind, as to her feelings for Alex, this quickly dissipated with the simple question from Alex. She pounced upon Alex, throwing them both to the ground and forcing the abandoned rose to land haphazardly beside them. Laying desperate, affectionate kisses over Alex's face, they both began to laugh. "Paige, babe," Alex choked out, "calm down, okay?" Satisfied at having made her point, Paige pulled back from Alex's face and rested her head against her heart. "Yes," she whispered softly, "I would love to be your girlfriend." Alex smiled, appearing fairly surprised at Paige's consent to her question. She rolled out from underneath her and dusted her jeans off, uncaringly causing grass shoots to fall carelessly from where they had clung to the material. Pulling Paige up to face her, she bent down and presented her with the fallen rose. "This is just something for you. In case, I'm not there…or can't be there with you, you've got something to remind you of me." Paige's smile hadn't left her face, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have you." Alex shook her head despondently, "'Fraid not babe, that's me."

They hugged and joining hands the girls walked close together. "It's meant to snow soon." Alex nodded, thinking vaguely of how she would survive the on-coming winter, or at least where she would be over Christmas. Paige, with the habit she had of usually knowing what was on Alex's mind, slyly continued with, "You know, I could use some company on Turkey day. Hazel couldn't make it, and Dylan has a hockey thingy. Anyway, I uhm, well it's just gonna be me, Marco and my parents. So, if you weren't doing anything, maybe you'd like to join us or something?" Seeing the look already beginning to emerge on Alex's face, she forged on relentlessly, "I know you'll probably be doing something. It's okay. It was just an idea." _You're a sly one Michalchuk_, Alex mused to herself, _but I __gotta__ give you an A for effort and execution. _

Casually Alex remarked, "Not as far as I know. Mom'll be out, Chad will be God knows where so, I guess it'll just be me. If your parents don't mind, sure, I'd like to join you." Paige squeezed herself closer to Alex, leaving no room for the brisk wind that was beginning to stir up the wet autumn leaves that had yet to be swept up by an unconcerned neighbor. "While we're on the topic of joining, it's kind of a tradition for people who attend Thanksgiving to be there on Christmas day," she paused diplomatically, "Think you could make it?" Alex smiled amused at the trap Paige had planted, and touched that she had considered inviting her to such a precious holiday. "Are you cooking?" Paige giggled adorably, "Of course." Alex hesitated yet again, unable to will herself to agree so quickly, insecurities clouding her desire to be there. "Can I sit beside you?" The pitiful whimper within her pitch hindered Paige from snorting with laughter in a fairly un-ladylike fashion. "Duh, I need you near me at all times, sexy." Alex blushed at the compliment and finally acquiesced, "Okay, beautiful, I'll be there." "Good, 'cause if you said no, I'd ditch Marco and my parents to spend it with you at yours anyways." Alex smiled, glad on two fronts: that Paige would be spared from her sparse apartment and that she seemed to want her around.

"Paige," Alex paused, and the girl in question turned to look at her, as they strolled through the unusually empty streets hand in hand, "Yeah, hon?" "School's gonna be interesting tomorrow," the Latino girl stated in her unassuming, roundabout manner. Paige nodded partially, cocking her head to the side with comical confusion, "Mhmm." Alex hemmed and hawed within her mind, struggling internally with how to phrase the predictably sensitive question. She decided to return to her well-practiced indirect approach. "You want me there?" she asked coolly, suitably unattached while remaining personal enough to the conversation at hand; blowing out a whisper of a sigh, trying to instill the coolness into her answer with which Alex had posed her question, Paige replied carefully "Only if you want to be."

Her eyes suggested that she really did want Alex there, and it was perhaps the intensity of this feeling towards the dark haired girl that prevented her from stressing this; the open answer was not meant to coerce Alex into giving a more direct reply, yet she misconstrued it as that. "I'll be there." Paige nodded in assent and they continued their walk as if this conversation had never occurred. Neither noticed the beautifully, setting sun which framed their departure of the street, and conceivably this prefigured that the events that were sure to transpire tomorrow would surely end as irrevocably as a sun set, the predictable finale of any day.

Alex slapped uselessly at the cheap yet loud alarm clock beside her bed. Somehow, in the haze of her barely opened eyes she managed to make contact with the snooze button, and in the brief moment that her room had filled with the sounds of the Spice Girls telling her to spice up her life, it was suddenly gone. All was silent and a black haired head flopped back onto a pillow. A small smile soon erupted across a blemish free face. She sat up quickly and tossed herself out of bed.

Glancing periodically at her cell-phone, Alex paced the worn carpet of her room. Eventually, deciding that Paige would _probably_ be up, she dialed the memorized number and settled herself on the freshly made covers of her bed. "Mornin' sexy," spoke Paige's voice down the other end of the phone. Alex blushed at the morning husk to Paige's already raspy tone. "That's my line, beautiful." Alex would have been delighted to see the blush that her words caused; swiftly deepening, it ran a lengthy distance down Paige's body. Paige remained momentarily speechless; though this 'thing' with Alex had been going strong for a week or so, the compliments Alex was often known to rain upon her and the manner in which she did it, her voice almost caressing the words as lovingly as she did Paige's body. "You should be illegal." Alex giggled in a most un-Alex manner and swiftly replied when she was free from the laughter, "You gonna be my inmate?" Paige laughed, barely refraining from snorting into her phone's receiver.

There was a comfortable pause between the couple as Alex surrounded herself with the sound of Paige's rich laugh. But as always, she broke the silence and pounced bravely onto the elephant in the room. "Big day today. Mr. Armstrong's test, you ready?" Paige was unsure how to answer Alex's question, or questions, because it went beyond a simple answer like 'yes, I studied all night', it required something more meaningful; it was in deference to this that Paige approached it with as much indirection as she possessed, "As long you're beside me." There was a mock gasp, "Michalchuk, are you suggesting that you're gonna use my brilliant mind to your advantage?" Paige resisted the urge to laugh and replied nonchalantly, "Of course not, Nuñez. Every once in a while my mind wanders, and it will wander to _many_ more interesting places when it's got such great inspiration beside it." Alex colored at the sexual implication of Paige's words but nevertheless plowed on with their conversation, which was rapidly approaching dangerous waters. "I'd never realized I was so inspiring." Alex frowned at her weak reply, and gave it another shot, "You know babe; those places don't just have to be in your mind. Last time I checked, I'm not a figment of your imagination."

Paige inhaled so quickly she began to cough, her body struggling to breathe had her face turning red as the rush of blood spanned the width of her face making her redden for an entirely different reason. Finally, as she managed to calm herself down, the hacking coughs relented and her face began to return to its normal pale hue. Throughout all this, Alex had been laughing uproariously until several seconds into Paige's fit when she realized her girlfriend was struggling to breathe. At this acknowledgement, Alex had begun to try and calm her down through the phone, speaking softly and tenderly to her in the hope that it would give Paige a reprieve. "Still alive babe?" she said kindly, her warm voice flowing soothingly over Paige, allowing her to calm down. "Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Brown eyes widened at the thought of losing Paige, so soon after having committed to her. Unwilling to even joke upon it, Alex quickly changed the subject, "It's gonna be a cold one." Paige nodded involuntarily even though Alex couldn't see her, "Yeah, feels like it. So, why'd you call?"

Alex grew nervous and replied shyly "Am I not allowed to call you?" Paige replied quickly so as to prevent any misconceptions, "NO! I mean, no" she repeated, this time more calmly, "you can. I didn't mean it like that." Alex permitted the silence that stretched between them almost endlessly. Giving in, Alex broke it with something that was effectively a whisper, "I missed you." The compassionately, timid words practically brought a tear to Paige's eye. "I missed you too." Alex's heart felt like it was going to break from her ribcage due to its violent beating against its marrow barred prison. "I'll see you soon?" Paige asked, already mentally counting down the minutes. "Yeah, I'm leaving like now, so see you soon." Alex longed to hold Paige in her arms and soak up the comfort that always seemed to permeate into her very being. "Stay safe," Alex said, as she hung up her cell. She reached for her bag, slung it over her back and tip-toed to the front door so as to prevent waking the beast that Chad embodied during the earlier hours of the morning.

Paige, remembering early lessons from her mother about crossing the road, carefully glanced left then right. Smiling at herself for being childish, she crossed the street to Degrassi. Blue eyes scanned quickly over the crowds of kids, hoping in vain to see the one girl she yearned for. She sensed a presence at her side and smiled again, this time adoringly. A whisper to her ear sent the familiar tingle down her body, "Mornin' sexy." Paige leaned against the warm, strong body at her side, "That's my line, beautiful," she replied, taking comfort in the strength of her girlfriend. "Missed you," retorted Alex shyly in a manner that always awakened the butterflies that generally lay dormant inside Paige. "Hon, we talked like a half hour ago," Paige replied, poking her teasingly. Alex reddened adorably and mumbled; "I know but…" she looked up at Paige with round, brandy colored eyes and a delectable mouth that could easily be accused of pouting. Once again the butterflies within Paige began to stir, acting so raucously that they seemed to be uselessly trying to make an escape attempt; as the girls turned to face each other and embrace, Paige spoke discreetly into Alex's ear, "You know, hon, if we weren't in school right about now, well," she paused for effect and leaned in closer, "I don't think I could be made accountable for my actions." Alex's arms around Paige tightened noticeably and the desperate moan, she couldn't keep herself from emitting, was privy only to Paige's ears.

Whimpering was not an activity Alex Nuñez commonly partook in but special situations called for special considerations, and thus it was this way of thinking that led to the successive whimper from Alex, "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" The rumble of laughter from Paige made her answer rather superfluous, "It's not _my_ fault you're so sexy," countered as affronted as she could. Alex smiled good-naturedly, and moving somewhat away from Paige, she shrugged, "I guess it's just something I'll learn to live with." Surprise mingled around in expressive blue eyes, "Guess you will," Paige replied bumping her shoulder against Alex's. The pair smiled knowing smiles, a secret between only them. Alex raised her wrist to take in the time, her smile faltered as she showed the face to Paige. "We, uh, should head in soon." Paige nodded. Alex stood unsure, staring at her feet; thinking she was being brushed off, she stepped away and began the walk up the steps. A hand grasped her shoulder stopped the movement and made it impossible for her to move on, her head turned back to gaze unabashed at her girlfriend. Paige sidled up to her, releasing her grip and seductively purred, "And where do you think you're going?" Alex rolled her eyes as she nodded towards Degrassi. "Without me?" Paige asked, innocently batting her eyelashes and pouting coyly, the epitome of virtuousness. Alex smiled bashfully, "I wasn't uhm, sure, you know, if, that maybe it was just," her speech went unfinished. Paige held out her hand, "Shh hon. Just take my hand."

Alex sensed the underlying fear in Paige and clasped the presented hand to hers. Emboldened by the fear in Paige, she gently rubbed comforting circles on the bare palm. "We can do this babe." Paige nodded with forced vigor. "Trust me?" Alex asked, unnecessarily. Blue eyes turned to brown, "More than anyone." That decided, the pair strolled in, winding deftly through the crowds; having walked Paige to her locker, Paige turned to her girlfriend with mischievous eyes, "Please?" Alex rolled her eyes, and controlled the sigh that was almost released. "I'm whipped aren't I?" she asked, not really requiring the answer. Paige nodded, pleased with herself, "Yup." Alex shrugged, "I can live with that."

She leaned in, and as Paige felt able hands press her back against her locker, she smiled. Alex's lips hovered over hers and taking in deftly, lip-glossed lips, she pressed hers against Paige's. Feeling vitalized from Paige's lips, Alex proceeded to reunite precious pieces of her anatomy with their counterparts. A sneaky hand lowered itself from pressing against the locker to swiping through Paige's blonde, straight hair. A tiny moan left Paige's lips, her eyes remained closed as Alex pulled away. A breath of air escaped and her eyelids slowly unfolded to reveal glassy, bright blue eyes. Alex's free hand continued to stroke Paige's hair with as much tenderness as one would see in the look of a father touching his newborn daughter for the first time. Paige nuzzled her nose against Alex's, delighting her girlfriend with the intimate gesture. "Homeroom?" Paige nodded dazedly, and hand in hand the couple wandered to homeroom, blissfully unaware of the shocked expressions and stares that followed their progression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memory gradually faded away and the smile that had melded itself deeply within the contours of Paige's face fell away. She dwelled upon the fact that due to plentiful memories with Alex were going to make it hard to survive without her. She sighed pitifully, Alex free time was not something she was used to. She didn't really know what she should do with herself. She stood up but realized she couldn't move.

Shock registered on her face, and then it quickly morphed into barely concealed rage. Against the opposite wall leaned Alex, her bag at her feet with a concerned expression ingrained masterfully into tan features.

"Hi."

"Hi." Paige replied coolly, torn between throwing herself at Alex and forgiving her for anything and everything or being angry at her for being stubborn and pig-headed. "Can I see it?" spoke a weak voiced Alex. An unexpected calm descended over Paige like the proverbial iron curtain and she appraised Alex. Her eyes softened at Alex's, almost, wounded dog posture – hunched shoulders, eyes focused on the floor intently and a metaphorical tail between her legs – and she realized that she could never let this precious girl get away, no matter how pig-headed she was. The 'l' word would have to wait. Alex eyes moved away from the floor, sensing Paige's decision and with a slight dip of the head from the blonde-haired girl, Alex stepped cautiously forward keeping wary eyes on Paige the whole time. Paige gingerly stretched out her hand; the sight of Alex cradling her hand as tenderly as if it were her own warmed Paige's heart and she stepped forward, just to be within scent range of Alex. Alex fearfully stroked the bandaged paw with careful dexterity.

Paige watched the intersection of synthetic and natural skin as they came together and was amazed when miniscule droplets of water began to mingle with the crepe material. The raven hair endowed head was currently hidden from her and so the sound of Alex's voice was unexpected, "I'm sorry," said the raspy croak sincerely. "I'm so so sorry," it repeated. A light kiss was bestowed upon an area slightly above the bandage. "Hon, hon look at me," Paige ordered softly, using her other hand to raise Alex's bowed head ever so slightly so that their eyes would connect.

Travelling far into the murky reaches of Alex's eyes, Paige's heart began to heal at the depth of emotion Alex was now bearing for her. Granted it wasn't 'I love you', it was enough to evaporate the remainder of Paige's justified anger and to begin the process of melting the ice which had enclosed her wounded heart. "It's okay. Shh, we're gonna be okay." Both girls unable to resist the pull of being so close and having such minimal contact launched themselves at each other with open arms. Blonde hair flew gracefully around them, creating a riot of curls as they began to fall this way and that. Two parallels amalgamated; dark and light, rich and poor, underachiever and overachiever; yet their opposites were no comparison when it came to their equalities; honor, beauty, passion and most of all, if not the most important of the lot, amnesty.

Paige discreetly sniffed Alex's scent and then took in reality. "We should probably go to class, to ya know…learn stuff." Alex smiled, "Oh yeah, school." Her fingers slid down to tickle Paige, "And here was me thinking it was just about the hot girls." Paige pushed Alex away playfully, "No, sorry hon, the hot girls are only a perk." Alex started to laugh infectiously as she slapped Paige in the stomach and crowed, "Ohhh, look who's going all Spencer on me. Have you been drinking the Kool-Aid?" Paige giggled charmingly and slipped away from Alex's evil fingers, "Shut up, Lexi. You know there's only one girl for me."

Alex's eyebrow rose and with twitching lips trying to prevent the smile that was attempting to break out she asked, "Only one? Who would that be, babe?" A cute dimple indented itself upon Paige's features, "Maybe you'll never know," she replied teasingly. Alex pouted childishly and whined pathetically, "But I wannaaaa". Paige giggled again and pecked Alex on the cheek affectionately, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." And with a pat to Alex's cheek and a teasing wink she began to sashay away, hips swaying mesmerizingly before Alex's eyes. Suddenly she turned on her heel and caught Alex's eye, hers twinkling with amusement with the idea that Alex had been staring at her lustfully, "I'm glad we're friends again, hon," that said, she resumed her movement and strolled to her classroom.

Alex glanced at her watch and calculated where she was meant to be; having come to the conclusion that she was currently required in Biology. Shrugging, she shouldered her bag and headed off in the opposite direction that Paige had strolled in. Her mind still reviewing the sight of Paige's cute, little girl dimple, she didn't notice the girl who had come careening around the corner until the last moment which was too late, and both girls fell to the floor with a loud, resounding crash; bags split open spilling books chaotically along the tiled floor. Alex smiled good-naturedly and after quickly brushing dust from her jeans, she rose and stuck out her hand to pull the fallen girl to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked kindly, forcing her kindest smile to emerge. She gawked at me, _what is she deaf?_ Alex repeated her nicety slightly louder, "Are you okay?" she said slowly, enunciating each word carefully. She remained staring astounded at Alex, a curious expression upon her face. A few more seconds passed before she obviously came to her senses and realized what she was doing, garnering the nerve to speak she said, "You're…you're..", she stuttered and Alex sighed despondently, _this is gonna be a __looong__ conversation_ "Alex, right?" Alex offered an amused smile, "Uh yeah. That's the rumor." The girl held out her hand, "Harper."

Alex took the girl's hand firmly in hers, "Nice to meet you. New?" She nodded her head at the pristine map and registration set. "Just transferred here from outta state, uhm you know California? Who am I kidding of course you know California I mean you're alive so of course you do and you know what, I'm gonna stop talking now." She giggled nervously, and Alex couldn't help but smile. Alex moved closer, unaware that she had yet to let go of her hand. She let a practiced eye scan over the body in front of her. She was short, of slim build with a willowy form that seemed to suit her mocha-colored skin. Egg-plant colored pig-tails hung still beside a striking face, almost long enough to rest against the red and white striped sweatshirt that clung to narrow shoulders, and startlingly green eyes watched her appraisingly behind long lashes. The free shapely hand rested relaxed against a toned thigh covered by black, velveteen jeans. Alex's roving eyes finally managed to return, satisfied, to Harper's. A head tilt greeted her, and Alex shrugged nonchalantly in a 'what can you do' type fashion.

"California you say? I don't think I've heard of that, is it near Manitoba?" Alex winked amiably, and Harper shook her head, "Nah, its closer to Minnesota." Alex looked down at their joined hands and finally released the other appendage, "Oh, well see that makes sense. Us Canadians aren't familiar with you crazy Yanks' geography." Harper bent at the knees and picked up her black shoulder bag, "That's me, a crazy Yank. In no time I'll be saying 'eh' and begging for some maple syrup. I'm adaptable like that." Alex grinned and slipped a pencil case into Harper's bag; "what's good to do around here?" she asked as she spied a stray piece of paper of Alex's trying in vain to escape. She snagged it with her hand and passed it to Alex. Alex turned to walk towards her class, and motioned with her head for Harper to follow, "Well, there's the Dot; this café most people go to. There's the cinema in the mall, where I work…and that's about it really. You didn't exactly pick the most happening town, California." "Oh, wow, you got me. I just stabbed my finger on a map of Canada and said 'Oh gee, Mom, let's go there!'" She shook her head at Alex, "Nah, this wasn't my plan Degrassi, hell to the _nizzo_." Alex sensed a slight anger in the tone that had replied and so she steered away from the topic, "You know you should probably head to class about now." Harper shrugged her shoulders, "Probably." Alex poked her, pretending to be annoyed, "Yeah, how do you know we're heading the same way?" Harper pulled Alex closer, "I have ways."

Alex snickered and pushed Harper away playfully, "Get away freak." Harper smirked and made as if to brush off her sweatshirt, "Dude, don't get pissed 'cause you can't tap this." Alex turned her head so as to show Harper her raised eyebrow, "Babe, I can tap anything." They paused in their walk and both glared at each other defiantly with superior expressions. A hand found itself to Harper's hip, jutting out with statuesque prowess. Alex tossed her hair with feigned nonchalance. In the space of a second twin smiles broke out on their faces, "Jerk." Alex sneered, "Moron," replied Harper. A covered arm swung over a covered shoulder, "I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship Degrassi." Alex smiled and as they began to walk she said, "I think you may be right, California." They laughed together but a frown crossed Alex's face, "Where you headin'?" "Biology" was the reply, smiling slightly Alex and Harper wandered off to class, both talking amicably with their heads bent close to each other, aubergine strands blending seamlessly into ebony locks; to anyone, it would seem as if the two were age-old friends.

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, a pair of narrowed, muddy-brown eyes was trained upon their slowly, disappearing bodies. She was unable to pay attention to Mr. Armstrong as he tirelessly went through another explanation of polynomials for Spinner, who had unsurprisingly been unable to grasp the concept. Marco, having become bored with the _third_ attempt at explaining the mathematical entity, had taken to gazing out the window and dreamily contemplating his love-life…or lack thereof. A certain blonde-haired ice-hockey player drifted into his mind; Dylan began to slowly saunter towards him, it wasn't until his large, calloused hands were planted heavily upon the desk-top that Marco shook himself out of his day-dream. He slapped a hand against his head, "Stop those thoughts, you" he mumbled aggressively to his over-active imagination this was soon followed by several slaps delivered in short succession. Roughly around the third slap, Hazel was no longer able to monitor Alex's activities with the freaky, Ellie look-a-like-but-better-hair-and-clothes, new girl so she turned to Marco in an effort to report her newfound discovery of Alex's skanky, cheating, yet well defined, ass; however, before her mouth could open she witnessed the fourth and final slap Marco applied to his head. She watched him wince and a bemused expression fell across her face. In an attempt to relieve Marco's head from its', perhaps, unwarranted beating, Hazel grabbed Marco's hand and pressed it gently with hers' to the table.

Marco looked up at Hazel with a fairly passable attempt at ignominy, red tinges beginning to become stark against his swarthy complexion. "Mhmm?" he asked, starting with a rather weak show of casualness. Hazel bypassed Marco's pretence and blocked his manic effort at self-flagellation out of her mind due to her pressing information about Alex. "'Kay, if you've quite finished self-harming, I've got gossip of the nth degree!" Hazel mused on the fact that simply being in Algebra was making her smarter, giving a mental shrug; she leaned closer to Marco to divulge her news. "I just saw Alex, and some new girl getting pretty damn close, if you know what I mean," she whispered. Marco scratched his chin thoughtfully giving off the air of an age-old philosopher, "Alex, huh? That's interesting. Wonder what that's about." Hazel sighed, and patronizingly she began to explain the situation to Marco, as if her were a two-year old, "It means, Marco, that Alex has moved on, leaving Paige all alone. Hello? This makes her, like, the biggest whore of the century, can't even keep her pants on even if she's just had a break up…which means, that she wasn't even _into_ Paige! Paige's coming out was completely redundant! Maybe, it was like a bet with Jay, ya know, to see if she could get the girl like in 'She's All That'. Freddy Prince Junior is so hot." One look at Hazel, and Marco could see the blinds shuttering over her pupils, no more light would be getting in and there would be no more talk from her for the rest of the class, "Thank God," he muttered, his eyes turned to gaze wonderingly out the window.

Nature underwent a battle of the elements as the previously forecasted rain began to beat down upon the ever present blankets of snow. Heavy rain let loose upon any plant-life that had survived the rain and soon the heavy willows were bending under the weight of their branches drooping moodily to the floor, evergreens were swaying with the wind that had become encouraged by the downpour of rain, causing them to appear like manic, never stopping hands of fans at a rock concert.

The stray animals which inhabited the Degrassi Community, scattered this way and that, trying in vain to avoid the pellets of rain, which, due to the arctic temperatures, were freezing as they fell; becoming solid before impact on the ground thus forcing them to smash into a thousand pieces. The kamikaze hail stones broke on the bodies of cats, rats and dogs compelling the powerless animals to emit piteous high pitched whines and squeals; these sounds rained down upon the street as disgracefully as the sounds of screeching car tires created by drivers who had been required to apply heavy pressure on their brakes. Screams of frustration broke out through half open windows, but soon these sounds became a thing of the past as the drivers finished their meaningless laments to the heavens and drove into the relentless rain.

The snow, the beauteous snow that had fallen so gracefully and delicately, became lifeless and dank with the addition of rain. The snow-flakes quickly melted, unable to survive the rains' obstinate and unprovoked confrontation and thus faded with defeat. A simple look to the sky declared that there was a change to be expected, due to the unwavering presence of the sun upon the horizon, closely followed by a doggedly determined rainbow, flashing its multicolored cloak with pride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, as I said in the A/N I left a few days ago, I've had a lot of problems lately. To those who are really into this story (if you are out there lol) I'm really sorry, coupled with the problems, I've had a bit of writer's block hence it's depleted length. I'm still not happy with it, and in all actuality it's more of a filler than anything else. Well, anyway, I hope you're not as disappointed with as I am. Hopefully, with all things going well there should be another (longer) update, later. Thanks for sticking with me and all my disfuntions. **

**- **_shalamar_ -

Commencing Operation Palex

Paige tapped her pencil against her pencil case distractedly. She started, almost comically, when her phone vibrated within the pocket of her jeans. She cast a wary eye at her teacher as she reached for her phone. Slipping it slyly from its confinement she glanced at the screen 'New event – Hazel'. Her eyes widened. Her relationship with Hazel seemed to have suffered slightly from her break up with Alex, she wasn't sure why but she had always suspected that Hazel harbored homophobic tendencies. Perhaps, she had simply become freaked out by the eruption of a stereotypical lesbian soap opera at her feet. '**Few days late.**** Sorry, family stuff. Alex and ****some new girl, what's with it?**'

Paige gave a quiet gasp of surprise. She looked round at Alex who was sitting two rows back, and then at the girl who was sitting beside her. I wonder why I didn't notice her before. Paige asked herself, how weird. She stared at the girl openly, with a trained eye. _She's pretty, nice hair. Kinda looks like Ellie, I guess._ Paige turned around to face the board and pondered contemplatively. She turned round again and was surprised to see that she had missed the closeness of the girl to Alex; the way the girl's hand was resting on top of Alex's and especially the familiarity in which she was leaning into Alex to whisper discreetly into her ear, _Bitch! That's **my** lean in!_ Paige began to mutter incoherently, yet sufficiently loud enough for Marco to stare at her in extreme confusion.

He raised his eyebrows, "Paige, what's up?" Paige turned to Marco and began to whisper angrily, "Who is that bitch that's all over Alex? Like seriously, who does she think she is? Stupid slut-face, piece of," and here her words became unintelligible again, even for Marco's sensitive ears. Marco turned discreetly to peek at Alex's desk, a small smile came to his face when he caught Harper's eye. He waved, she nodded with acceptance and turned back to whisper into Alex's proffered ear; her hand still taking up residence on Alex's. He tapped Paige on the arm indirectly calling a halt to her crazy ramblings. "That's Harper Carlson. She's new, moved over from L.A like two days ago. Where have you been Paige? She and Alex are inseparable." Paige groaned and her head dropped despondently into waiting hands. Marco winced, _Note to self: Mouth say Hello to foot._ Marco desperately tried again, "Not dating or anything, just you know hanging out and stuff. Friends." Paige's face, which had paled considerably at the words 'inseparable', returned to a pinker hue that was more easily assimilated with her natural shade. "I guess I've just been in my own world the last few days," at this she glanced surreptitiously at Alex again.

"I miss her. I miss her and it's only been three freakin' days." She said softly, and then as if to explain her momentary plea of weakness she hastened to speak again, "I mean, it's not her fault. She tries to be herself but…our friendship is like nothing compared to what we had before. And I miss her, I want her to hold me and just…" she faded away and Marco let her disappear into her own world. Marco's fist clenched and realized that if 'Palex' were too stubborn to work out that they needed each other, their friends would have to the dirty work. _But I can't put Operation Palex into action until I find out how Alex feels._ _God, this'll be fun._ He considered his dilemma, and then, almost as if the metaphorical light bulb began to beam euphorically above his head, the very idea came to him. Scrabbling for a piece of paper, he composed a short note and flung it in the direction of Harper, i.e. her head. Due to genes from a father who was not particularly engineered for sporting endeavors, the paper missile flew directly into Harper's eye. She let out a squeak of surprise, and to those who had not been watching, soon followed an audible bark of laughter released gaily by Alex unable to control her amusement at the idea that her usually cool, and occasionally stoic friend, had been caught by surprise.

After Harper had suitably reprimanded Alex for her laughter by unceremoniously slapping her arm, she turned her attention to the ball of paper resting comfortably in her free hand. She unrolled the paper and spread it out on her desk and perused the contents. She smiled slightly but whether it was through amusement or bemusement even the keenest behavioral analyst would be at a lost. '**Alex needs Paige**** your thoughts?**' "Interesting," she mumbled as she proceeded to ruminate over the idea. Harper watched Alex inconspicuously, through low bangs, as; having recovered from her minimal beating, her friend had taken to gazing abstractedly at the back of a certain blonde head. Harper's eyebrow rose involuntarily, "Huh," she remarked to herself, "well, I think that says it all really." With her smile still prominent, she wrote a quick reply to Marco and cracked it off his head; she snickered at his reaction to the impact. Paige remained oblivious to the goings on of her classmates as she had directed her attention to the front of the class and was furiously taking notes. She missed Marco rubbing the back of his head ruefully as he focused his attention on the contents of the paper missile, '**Like Paris needs a brain**.' Paige's thoughts had begun to wander back to her dark haired ex-girlfriend as she became more agitated at the thought of the 'beach boy bitch' stealing her away. The tumultuous ocean of thoughts that were raging in her head caused her to turn to Marco for more information. "Marco, tell me about her."

Marco pushed the note away and turned to Paige, arching his fingers together in a pseudo wise grandfatherly manner, he leaned in, excited to finally being able to divulge gossip before Hazel. "Well, she's really nice and funny, sarcastic; not much of a team player. Music junkie and from the way my gaydar's been beeping like crazy in her direction, I'm guessing she bats for your team." Paige groaned, "This is not good Marco." Marco shook his head sympathetically, "Paige, honey, I honestly don't think she's into Alex." Paige threw up her hands, exasperated, "Marco! Alex is hot, sexy, funny, adorable, safe and genuine; who the hell isn't into that?!" Marco stilled, not really having an answer. "She's almost too good to be true, huh?" he replied unhelpfully. "Duh!" Paige countered, trying to prevent herself from wringing Marco's neck. Paige's head dropped heavily onto the desk again, "I'm so screwed!" she whined petulantly, her speech slightly muffled by the wooden desk.

Marco returned his briefly diverted attention back to his note. He bit his pen, trying to come up with a way in which to explain his plan without being too obvious. "Screw it," he muttered writing the bare truth on the page, thinking that Harper would respect it over a lie. '**Paige needs Alex, Alex needs Paige. ****No plan as yet, ****wanna**** help?**' He tossed the note over the heads of sleeping students and somehow managed to land it right in front of Harper's hand. His fist did a dorky, victorious air punch. He glanced around surreptitiously to see if anyone had noticed. "Thank God," he mumbled to himself at the discovery that, fortunately, no-one had.

The bell ran signaling the start of lunch. Marco prodded Paige, "You know; this would be a good time to introduce you to Harper." Paige through up her hands with excessive comic frustration, "She eats with us? Seriously, when did that happen?!" Marco sighed expressively, "Paige, give her the benefit of the doubt. You haven't even met her!" Paige rolled her eyes, "Fine." The pair walked towards the cafeteria. Alex slipped in the line slyly beside Paige and nudged her gently with her shoulder, "Hey cutie. You back in the land of the living?" Paige couldn't resist the joyful smile that encroached upon her features, "Sure. It wouldn't be right to leave you all alone." They smiled at each other and, after having grabbed their trays sat down at their table. Harper slid her tray neatly along the table and took a seat beside Alex. She held out her hand to Paige, "Harper." Suspicious blue eyes, met mysteriously calm green ones and a long silence stretched over the bustling cafeteria; this was a battle of wills, bets were mentally being placed, invisible defensive barriers constructed and hordes of able soldiers lined up for both competitor. Words meant everything in this situation and any sign of weakness could be the foot in the door to failure.

The two girls stared at each other with guarded expressions; Paige with well-hidden, but still only thinly veiled jealousy and Harper maintaining a mysterious, steely aura. Paige's hand met it's foe on the battle line and the two proceeded to embrace with strict formality that was orchestrated so as to appear that it was merely the suitably polite etiquette that the situation called for. Pale, moisturized skin fused with, while appearing unwelcome, its slightly darker, rougher counterpart. "Paige," choosing this moment to reply, Paige forced a smile that easily alerted Alex to something being wrong.

Confused, brown eyes darted back and forth like a ping-pong ball during an Olympic table tennis match; they landed on Harper, then Paige and so on. They took in Paige's tense posture and the darkening ire simmering controllably within green eyes, and as most well know, liquids can only simmer for so long while correct heat is maintained, and thus after a certain amount of time, it all violently bubbles over; Alex knew from experience that the 'bubbling over' was never a good thing and from her perceptions of Harper she guessed that she could be dangerous if not properly controlled. Resting a calming hand on Harper's knee under the table, she squeezed the jean covered thigh reassuringly while trying to redirect the anger that was apparently residing within the Californian native. Simultaneously, her other hand stroked a well worn pattern into the material layered upon Paige's back; both girls unaware of the comfort that either was receiving smirked triumphantly at the other, and allowed their hands to pull away.

Paige cast a loving gaze at Alex, which was returned by a bashful smile pushing Paige deeper into a dark cave of confusion. Nevertheless, she forced her mind to focus on the optimism of the situation, clasping Alex's hand with hers under the table, she bravely tucked into her sandwich. Alex's other hand was currently being praised by Harper's on the other side, a silent, comforting rub of thanks spoke louder than any words that could have passed between the two teens. Stealthily returning that hand to the top of the table, Alex calmly started up a conversation with Harper, all the while unconsciously passing her wayward thumb innocently over the faint lines scrawled over the surface of Paige's palm, unknowingly managing to comfort both herself, and her favorite blonde, without the aid of speech.

Marco looked at Paige, raising his well plucked eyebrow in a passable attempt at channeling Alex, and indicated with a nod of his head at Harper, his expression asking the question for him. Paige, shrugging in a non-committal fashion, turned her eyes back on Alex still unable to tear her gaze away from her ex-girlfriend. She imagined those strong, bronzed arms that she knew so well, circling her and pulling her into warmth that never faded; a gentle kiss to a tow-haired head and a light squeeze to womanly curves. Alex, almost sensing the gaze, broke her conversation with Harper and turned a worried eye on Paige. She leaned in closer, "You okay, Paige?" concerned brown eyes pinned Paige where she was. Paige chewed her lip nervously, wondering whether to voice what she wanted. Alex took in Paige's still tightly coiled posture, her gradually fraying lip and the saddened sea-blue eyes. Taking that step, that tiny step that crossed so many boundaries they had wordlessly agreed to erect; Alex mustered her courage and whispered gently into a pale ear, covered mostly by an abundance of fair hair, "Can I have a hug, Paige?"

Startled blue eyes flew upwards to glance at focused swirling, whiskey colored eyes. "Of course, hon. I'm always here for you." Turning on the bench, Alex pulled Paige closer to her and held her safely against her body. Paige unconsciously wormed away into the embrace and nuzzled her head against Alex's chest. Thick sweater sleeved arms molded satisfyingly against a blue silk shirt. Paige's head rested on Alex's right shoulder and her eyes closed dreamily, seeing everything differently from reality as she faded into a time before she broke up with the beautiful brunette. _Alex released a hand from the hold on Paige's back and tenderly swiped a hand against a soft cheek. "Hey, babe, you okay?" Paige blushed and pulled away slowly from Alex,_ as just as slowly the fragments of her memory faded away and she re-entered reality. "Yeah, I just," she cast a sad eye at Alex. Alex nodded, "I know, babe. Somehow…it'll be" she paused delicately and accompanied her pause with a thumb swipe over Paige's hand which had somehow come into the grasp of her own; "we'll be okay. Somehow."

Each and every person in the world can vouch for those moments in time, where it truly seems like the world has stopped. Although every experience is different, every person's perception of their brief time travel differs; the significance is always the same. There are never words to explain the feelings of utter helplessness, utter invisibility at that moment in time, but somehow one cannot help but attempt to.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know it's been a while, a long while, since I've updated this. I'd like to promise that it'll be updated more frequently and that all the world will be happy in Palex world, but to be honest life is pretty hectic right now, what with an absent girlfriend, an adventure holiday and exams (notice the order of preference). So while, I hope it will, and I also hope I've still got some fans (maybe one lol) out there, I realise that the likelihood of this is nil. Anyways, if you guys happen to pass by and read - good on ya, and if you don't well hopefully I managed to entertain you up to this point. Thanks for reading, and feedback, good or bad as always, is appreciated. And oh yes, I apologize if it sucks - hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as the filler before - but still, it probably sucks slightly lol. **

_-shalamar-_

And You're the Only One Who Knows

The flurry of glacial activity that had occurred over the past few days suddenly ground to a halt, much to the surprise of the inhabitants of Degrassi Street, this was paramount as they observed the slightly confused expressions of weather forecasters as they tactfully fought the urge to scratch their heads in comic confusion. The snow storm, having come to an unexpected halt, allowed the kids of Degrassi High to shed their overbearing winter wear for less inhibiting clothes, the strays to wander the streets freely without thought of an onslaught of hyperthermia while narrowly avoiding becoming road kill due to the gradually increasing amount of cars which had begun to cruise the slush covered streets.

Alex shivered and reflexively wrapped grey hoody covered arms around her thin waist. Although her peers had been able to reduce the amount of layers they had appropriated, thanks to harsh words from fretful mothers, as Alex's outer wear had been no match for the biting wind and rapidly gyring snowflakes, it was now just barely managing to retain the body heat she emitted; thoughtful brown eyes looked up to the clear blue sky as memories of walking down this very street a few months ago struck her and she couldn't help but smile, albeit sadly, when she remembered the playful butterflies that had roiled her stomach.

* * *

The smell of snow lingered breathlessly on the night air and Alex sniffed the biting wind with appreciation, while ironically she eyed the ground with immense hatred. Alex had bittersweet emotions when it came to the late autumn days, while it meant scenes of swirling colorful leaves and short sips of heated apple cider, it brought ever sharpening winds and nights spent with shaking arms wrapped tightly around a body that never seemed to contract heat. Alex shook her head as if to rid herself of the self-deprecating thoughts and suddenly, the dark pictures were replaced with heart-warming images of her beautiful girlfriend. Paige danced through her mind as freely as the leaves seemed to waft carelessly up and down, caught up in an endless dance as the wind followed the silent melody carrying straight up into the sky in a twirl of relentless rhythmically placed steps. The memory of their first kiss blended seamlessly into the memory of their first date when Alex had led Paige to her door at the end of their night, she smiled as she remembered standing nervously at the door, her eyes darting anywhere but Paige's. Later it had seemed stupid, they had kissed before but somehow it had seemed different almost special somehow and Alex had not known how to go about it. Her words flew back to her as if it had been yesterday.

_"Soo...uhmm" Alex's eyes continued to dart nervously between Paige's lips and the outside world. Paige smiled timidly, not really knowing what to do. "Yeah, uh," she sighed delicately, "Lexi, I had a really good time tonight." Alex smiled, "Don't let it be said that I don't know how to show a girl a good night." Paige giggled and pressed her back against the heavy door, her palms meeting the sanded surface of wooden grooves as complex as whorls in fingerprints, "Oh hon, I don't think anyone could ever say that." She gazed adoringly at Alex who blushed heavily at the compliment. Something deep inside Alex clicked and she stepped closer to the shorter blonde girl until barely an inch was clear between them and their lips, gradually getting closer, led their breaths to mingle in a manner that sent slivers of desire through both bodies. "Paige?" Alex asked, a pink tongue snaking out to wet pseudo-dry lips, her mouth so close it was micrometers away from brushing against lip-glossed lips. "Uh huh?" a dazed voice replied watching the tongue with rapt fascination and desire, bright blue eyes slowly darkened to a lusty malachite. "Would it be," she paused with ever increasing need for the girl in front of her, yet she was still confined to a chivalrous code that even **she **was unaware that she abided by, "uhm alright, that, ok, I mean could I kiss you?" The garbled speech, while barely the level of a second grade was inconsequential as Paige wouldn't have noticed if Alex had spoken to her in Chinese. 'Kiss' was the only word she was aware of, and the fact the inflection in Alex's voice had risen implied she had asked a question, which in Paige's mind could only mean one thing. "Sure, yeah, I mean," she took a breath and barely noticed that her chest was heaving in anticipation, she changed her tone to nonchalance with a hint of a challenge, "If you think you can." Alex had stopped listening after 'sure' and thus decided that she had the go-ahead, "So, here I go," she replied needlessly, Paige nodded stupidly, "Yeah 'cause I said yes, didn't I?" Her question went unheard and unanswered because Alex, having finally recovered her courage, took the last step that would press their lips together leaving her mouth in no position for talking. _

The memory caused Alex to laugh and shake her head at her obvious lack of game. "I'm pathetic," she muttered to herself but the smile was still there as she processed the fact that Paige thought it was one of her more 'adorable' traits. She blushed as she remembered the positively lecherous look that crossed Paige's face whenever she had demonstrated to Alex that her 'adorableness' was something she found unfailingly attractive and was _definitely_ not unattractive. The blushing, bumbling teenage side of Alex was a facet of herself that she had taken many strides so as to prevent it from ever being revealed to anyone. However, it appeared that Paige possessed the key to locked room in which her submissive personality was hidden. When she chose to dwell on what that could mean, Alex found herself wandering aimlessly down a road she had never travelled before and did not wish to go too far lest she become lost. In the short time that they had been together, namely a matter of months, Paige had very quickly ingrained herself into Alex's life and it did not appear as if she was willing to give up that position without a fight.

Alex's cell phone vibrated from within its denim prison and she quickly slipped her hand in and answered it gruffly having not glanced at the screen. "Uh huh?" her gruff voice spoke passing down the line with a huskiness that even she was not aware she was capable of. "Have I ever told you how much I love your sexy voice?" came the reply, layers of amusement barely masking the submerged tone laden with desire. Alex shivered letting the voice of her girlfriend wash over her like crashing waves rolling up the beach, her eyes lit up and a goofy smile transfigured her face. She paused, as if she was considering her answer, "Is it any different to my normal voice?" The rumble of Paige's laugh was her answer and, having gotten herself under control, Paige managed to reply "Hon, obviously you haven't ever heard your sexy voice. It's like," she mulled over the right analogy, "ok, it would be like you asking if I thought you'd look any different in your underwear compared to your normal clothes..." there was a pause from Paige's end of the line as she trailed off.

Alex became worried when she didn't answer after a few minutes, "Paige?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice at only the sound of her girlfriend's breath down the phone, which oddly enough, seemed to be quickening. Suddenly Paige returned, "Sorry hon just got a little caught up in the visuals." Alex blushed while quirking a shy grin, "Me?" she asked unnecessarily. Paige snorted in amusement, "Well, it wasn't Heather Sinclair." Alex blushed even harder at the confirmation, "So, uhmm you think about me…like that?" she inquired timidly, narrowly avoiding a stray Chihuahua that scampered unhelpfully around her legs as it skittered unnaturally like a newborn foal trying to find it's balance, "Hon, anyone with _eyes_ probably thinks of you 'like that'." Alex noticed that both times Paige had yet to physically acknowledge her lascivious thoughts of Alex and thus she was unsure as to whether this was a positive thing or not. Luckily (in the majority of situations) for her, Paige had become increasingly adept at reading her mind, "When you're around me, I can't help but think about what you hide under those clothes because as you know," and her voice seemed to lower and liquidize as it oozed itself from her mouth, down the phone line and appeared to cover Alex's body, "I find you very,_ very_ sexy and there are a _few_ things I'd love to investigate. And as for when you're not around me," a silence seemed to linger in the air so thick Alex was surprised that the final leaves, that had continued to fall from the maple tree above her, hadn't become lodged in it. "Yes?" Alex croaked, having finally dared herself to find out what her girlfriend's, apparently pornographic mind, could come up with next.

A light-hearted throaty chuckle was her initial answer and she waited rather patiently, considering the circumstances, for the blonde's next words, "well, that's hardly worth discussing on the phone," she replied, giggling evilly. "Babe," Alex groaned trying in vain to prevent the smile fighting its way to her face, "Yes?" Paige asked nonchalantly, "I can tell how much you're enjoying this. Has anyone ever told you that you're a bitch?" Paige smirked, even though Alex couldn't see it, "Oh many a time Lexi, but I fail to see your point." Alex laughed, ever amused by Paige, "Silly me for thinking that a bad thing I guess," Paige switched her cell phone to her other hand, swiping an errant blonde curl behind her ear, "Exactly, honestly hon, I think you're the first to apologize about this misconception. Is there like a book that's telling all you guys this?" Alex swiftly turned the corner and directly in front of her was Paige's large, mansion style house. The house was an oxymoron; intimidating while thoroughly inviting, Alex had grown to respect the home of her girlfriend; huge windows painted the outer exterior, allowing visitors to wave at the Michalchuk family as they relaxed in front of their widescreen TV, read or played pool; for privacy's sake, crimson curtains hung limply when not in use, looking dejectedly at their owners.

The white columns that supported Paige's second floor room stood stiffly to attention, their uniforms beaming brightly in the last vestiges of daylight. Alex could just about see the Paige sitting in front of her mirror and she applied her makeup carefully, "Oh well you know, us intellectuals are always getting the wrong end of the stick. Hey beautiful, leave the lip-gloss off 'til later." Paige started as blue eyes went round in surprise and confusion, her hand lowering the plum flavored lip-gloss to her vanity table. "Uhm hon, as much as I believe you can do anything…are you psychic?" Alex laughed loudly and strolled casually to Paige's front door, "No, you ass, it's called a window. Ya know transparent things that people can see others through?" Paige stood up and moved away from the mirror, a small blush covering the pale skin at the base of her neck, still holding her phone in her hand, "Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that little invention. So, you're here?" she asked shyly, half torn between dashing downstairs and opening the door to meet Alex, or to wait until the doorbell rang and wander down to meet her with at least a semblance of cool. "Screw cool," she mumbled, having been eagerly waiting for Alex to arrive since she'd ended their phone conversation last night, walking out of her bedroom and leaping down the staircase, taking the steps two at a time and then increasing to three when she heard the doorbell. "Paige, Alex can survive waiting for a second, there's no need for you to break your neck!" Mrs. Michalchuk hollered from the kitchen, she listened and smiled, returning back to her cooking when she heard the steps slow to a more acceptable cadence.

Paige rolled her eyes at her mother's command but conceded anyway. She hesitated when her hand reached the door knob before pulling the door open to greet Alex. Deep brown eyes cast their intelligent gaze upon her, a small, crooked smile affixed to her tanned face. "Hey," Alex said shyly as she scuffed her toe nervously against the concrete porch. Blue eyes softened to a milder cornflower blue at Alex's display of nervousness, "Hi you." The girls stared at each other for a few minutes, both caught up in gazing at each other and not really knowing what to say. Finally, gathering her senses together, Paige took Alex's hand in hers and pulled her inside.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Alex said softly, pulling Paige towards her into a long desired embrace, "I missed you" she muttered into an ear surrounded by loose blonde waves. Paige blushed hotly; "Missed you too," Alex gave a low chuckle, "Is that why you were trying to commit suicide down the stairs?" Paige nuzzled her head in Alex's red woolen sweater, "Oh uhm, you heard that huh?" she felt Alex nod. Paige paused, fighting with herself on whether to say it and finally reaching a decision, "I've been waiting to see you since last night," she mumbled so softly that only due to Alex's keen hearing was she able to ascertain the words. She pulled back slightly from Paige to allow their eyes to meet, "I wanted so badly just to call you again when we hung up", she smiled adorably, "but I thought you could use a break from me." Paige pressed her lips to Alex's, both savoring the sorely missed connection, "Honey," they kissed again chastely, "when I'm not talking to you or with you, I'm thinking about you. I don't need or want a break from you. So if you want to call…just call, 'kay?" Alex nodded and grinned, "Thinking about me, huh?" she received a sharp slap on the arm, "Okay ow!" she replied, rubbing furiously at her now reddened skin, "So unnecessary." Paige shrugged, taking Alex's free hand in hers, "Uh no. Not at all. You were being a bad Lexi." Alex pouted, brown eyes twinkling mischievously, "I thought you liked bad Lexi?" Paige giggled and pushed Alex's uninjured arm playfully, "That's true. Out of them all I prefer _my_ Lexi." She replied seriously causing an errant black eyebrow to rise, Alex embraced Paige silently as brown eyes deepened to an unreadable black, "If you're not careful, you'll never be able to get rid of me."

A tense silence broken only by the sounds of Mrs. Michalchuk cooking in the kitchen, formed around the couple; their eyes remained focused on each other and their hands clung to one another with death grips. Paige licked her lips and spoke her words only loud enough to penetrate Alex's ears. She pressed her index finger to Alex's soft lips as she circled the ridges formed through being out in the cold without chap stick for too long. "What if…" she paused, her eyes finally dropping from Alex's intense gaze and staring at the ground, "What if…I didn't want," a lip bite, "What if I didn't want to get rid of you?" Their private and sensitive conversation was interrupted by a call from the kitchen, "Paige, bring Alex in here so I can finally meet your new friend!" They remained still for a second or more until they were forced into action by the sound of the resounding footsteps of Mrs. Michalchuk's approach. "Hello! You must be Alex, I'm Ellen Michalchuk; Paige can't seem to stop talking about you," she held out a pale hand which Alex took nervously, "Good evening ma'am, happy Thanksgiving." They shook hands and Ellen smiled at Alex warmly. Alex glanced lovingly at Paige, "Thank you for allowing me into your home, ma'am." Ellen took in the look Alex threw subtly towards the blonde beside her, "My pleasure, I'm glad Paige invited you." Alex nervously scuffed her shoe on the hardwood floor, "Is there anything I could do to help, ma'am?" Paige nudged Alex which caused her to blush. Alex looked at her girlfriend who raised an amused eyebrow, her expression voicing her silent thoughts. Alex turned away shyly to once again look at the Michalchuk matriarch. Paige rolled her eyes, as she too turned eyes upon her mother who seemed to be critically assessing Alex. "Oh no dear, you're a guest, I couldn't possibly allow you to-"Alex broke in, "its ok, I don't mind, ma'am." She smiled charmingly, her nervousness disappearing with the dawn of a new task.

Ellen clapped her hands together cheerfully, "Well, right this way then. No need to call me 'ma'am', Alex, Ellen is just fine." Turning on her heel she led Alex towards the dining room, "Honestly Paige, you need to bring Alex around more often. So polite!" Alex blushed at the compliment and smiled at Paige, who was currently mouthing the words 'so polite!' and trying to hold her laughter back. Alex slapped Paige's arm and stuck her tongue out at her, the two began to play fight behind the ever listening back of Mrs. Michalchuk. She contemplated the relationship that the girls held, 'Interesting', she thought to herself, but decided to hold her questions for Paige until a later date.

* * *

She sadly took a seat on the closest park bench, and hunched her knees up towards her chest. Remembering the happy times with Paige had settled her into a depressed state, and she fought in vain to rid herself of the happy-go-lucky feeling she was currently flying high on. "It's over," she muttered to herself, "you need to treat her better," replied her better half, "you're making it appear as if it's her fault. She needs a friend, not a love-sick-pissed-off-ex-girlfriend," it went on to counsel, "You love her don't you?" "Of course I do," Alex replied, rolling her eyes, "You want what's best for her don't you?" "Well duh, hence where we are now, moron!" she retorted vehemently, shaking her head in annoyance, "Then just treat her like before. Act as if nothing's changed. Obviously, the kissing and intimacy is vetoed, but the rest – knock yourself out kid." "Why the hell am I talking to myself?" Alex asked herself, and she jumped in surprise when she received a reply not in her own voice, "Because you're an escaped wacko from the local loony bin." Harper's melodic laugh soon followed her voice, as her body wandered into sight – the fog having made it difficult to spot her, even if Alex had been paying attention. "Oh ha ha, California, think you're so cool don't ya?" Harper shook her head, smiling with wry amusement, "No Degrassi, I don't think it, I know it," she replied cockily, "You're a conceited ass, California," Harper nodded in agreement, "Mhmm, I know. Some say my ass is the best part." She winked and settled back against the bench, in an attempt to get comfortable. "So, what brings you all the way out here Einstein? I thought you'd be too busy writing love notes to Paige, or playin' b-ball or somethin'." Alex wrapped a long arm around Harper's shoulders and pulled her close, both needing the comfort that the other provided without words, "Nah, I felt like coming out here and freezing my ass off to wait for you, I'm nice like that." "Nice, really?" Harper raised an eyebrow, allowing her green eyes to pass over the body beside her, "Nice is hardly the word, Degrassi," there was a small silence, as the two bodies breathed in the chill night air, "Thanks for coming." Harper's voice appeared so small, so minute, that Alex almost missed the words – even though they were almost covered in complete silence, save for the occasional car horn and dog bark. "Anytime, California."

The after snow chill had set in and soaked right through to Alex's very soul, even though she struggled in vain every night to warm herself. The comfort provided by Harper was something she'd sorely missed in the few days which she had left Paige behind on the street. She needed Paige, like she needed oxygen; in fact she was willing to bet that she could survive a life without oxygen as long as she had Paige. "I'm gonna help you get Paige back." Instead of pulling away from Harper, Alex remained silent, allowing the words to sink in. "What makes you think I want her back?" Harper gave a rough bark, "I'm not stupid, or blind, Degrassi." Alex shrugged and then raised her hand to her eyes when she realized that she was about to cry, "I _need _her, Harper." The previously unshed tears began to fall in their millions, crawling and scurrying down Alex's face like an ant colony set on a mound of sugar. "I know, Alex."

Both teens easily ignored the use of their first names, while both silently acknowledged that it signified the true depth of the meaning behind Alex's sadly spoken words. "I love her." Harper breathed a heavy sigh, her cheeks puffing out with the inhalation of the air and then slowly deflating as the air rushed from noisily through her recently parted lips. "That's a big word, Degrassi." Alex nodded sagely, "I know. She told me she loved me on the night we broke up." Harper shook her head, already anticipating where this was going, "And let me guess, you walked away." Alex nodded, "Yep. I'm an idiot." Harper laughed in an effort to defuse the tension, their heads rested together companionably, "Nope, in fact, you're braver than I could ever be." Shocked, rounded brown eyes met easily understanding green ones, "What do you mean? Harper, you're practically fearless." Harper laughed again, yet this time there was no humor, it was as lifeless as the deciduous trees that surrounded them, no longer being able to cope with the deadly increase in the outside temperature, and the sun's departure behind heavy, white clouds.

"Nope, 'fraid not. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here, but you love her so much, that you were willing to give up your relationship to protect her from a future where you might harm her, or do irreparable damage." She turned to Alex, as their heads moved away from each other, "Am I right?" Alex nodded, her lowered chin impacting against her raised knees. "Spot on." Green eyes left the girl beside her and they scanned the park that lay around them. "The way I see it, Degrassi, is that you got two choices: you stay the way you are, constantly thinking that you're gonna fuck it up with Paige time and time again, or you swallow the crap that God calls a life, take her hand and do your fucking best to make sure you don't screw up." She tapped a hand lightly on Alex's uncovered knee, "to me, doesn't seem like it takes a genius to figure which one you should go for." Alex sighed softly, "What if I hurt her again, Harper?" Harper turned Alex to face her and sharply flicked her head with previously coiled index finger causing the brunette to release a squeak, her hand automatically rising to rub her bruised scalp, "What did you do that for?!" "You were being an idiot, Degrassi," the Californian replied, in her no-nonsense tone, as if it had been obvious, "Stop asking 'What if?' If we spend our whole lives questioning what will happen in the future we'll never get anywhere, you'll be moving like a fucking snail. Just do it, go with what your heart says, and stop listening to that big brain. It lies." Alex laughed, and having finally soothed her head, she hugged Harper tightly, "Thanks, California. I guess my big brain sometimes needs to be told what's what." Harper rubbed a hand soothingly against her friend's back, "No problem, Degrassi. You know I'm here for you."

Alex smiled. It had been a while since she'd had a really close friend, someone she trusted implicitly. Jay was, she never really knew the words to describe Jay. He had been there for her yet he hadn't. He had four solutions to her problems, they never varied and were always phrased the same way, his words rang easily in her head as if he were sitting beside her, "The way I see it Lexi baby," he had always called her that, and after a while it had begun to irritate her to the point where she would rather kiss him, than hear him, "ya got four choices, one – get high, two – get drunk, three – we fuck until you can't think straight, or four – we do all three, and make this a party." This would always, _always_ be accompanied by that all-knowing grin and his slimy hands starting to creep over her body. Jay had never crossed the line, he had never raped her, but his cheesy lines, his wandering eyes and his truly irritating all-knowing outlook on life were never things she found attractive. Beyond Jay there was, well, who was there really? Sure, she and Amy had hung out a bit but it wasn't a 'let's be sisters forever' kinda friendship; and Sean? Sure, they'd talked; mostly about cars and how life sucked, and what could the future hold for them. Yeah they could work – 9 to 5 at the local 7-Eleven, but that was it, life didn't really get much better than a steady job and mattress to lie on. So had she had close friends? No, far from it, but if she was honest, in a way that only Alex Nuñez could be – having close friends probably wouldn't have made her life any better. Talking about your mother wanting your paycheck to pay for her boyfriend's habits, the rent, medication, smokes – it was hardly sleepover material; and after all the talking, what solution could anyone ever provide? A dinner here, a safe night there – it didn't amount to much after years of the abuse. No, she decided, close friends wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"I'm here for you too, California. Speaking of, anything to share?" Alex hit Harper with a raised eyebrow, the action speaking far louder than any words she could say would. Harper paused, listening to the silence around them, marveling in the huge difference between the never-ending sound track of L.A's hustle and bustle. She bit the inside of her cheek; an extreme uncharacteristic display of hesitance, her head tipping from side to side as if mentally weighing up her options – to tell, or not to tell.

"Mom lost her job, and Dad's living with his secretary. Her name is Candice. What parent calls their kid Candice, I mean it's just guaranteed to be shortened to Candy – which I might add is _such_ a stripper name. What skills does she have, enticing clients over with her phone-sex voice? Keep clients interested by wearing little to nothing and throwing the 'no-touch' rule out the window? For fuck sake, Degrassi, is this the world we live in? Does 'til death do us part' really mean abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_ anymore?" She interrupted her monologue as she suddenly shot up from her seat beside Alex and began to pace, her hand erratically pawing through her hair, her usually stoic demeanor going out the window as her tangent went on, "What do I do, Alex? I don't know what to fucking do. I feel like," she threw her hands up, and then slumped down again, almost all the energy from her body appearing to evaporate in mere seconds, as she lost all her cool and tears began to slide down her face, "My problems are so minor compared to those of others, but it's like" she sighed her head falling into her hands, "it hurts, it just hurts so much. And I don't know what to do." Alex pulled Harper towards her, resting her chin on the mussed purple haired head, "Shh Harp, it's gonna be ok. It'll all work out somehow. Shh" she softly cooed, trying to ease the hurt from her friend, her soothing voice soon began to work its magic as the wracking sobs morphed gradually into tired hiccups, the sound of a girl whose world had slowly fallen apart. "It's okay Harp. Whatever happens, you'll have me and we'll work it out, okay? Shh" Reddened green eyes looked up at Alex, the flow tears slowly starting to lessen, her hand swiped angrily at the water flow, "I'm being stupid right?" The Californian asked, sniffing pathetically and pulling herself away from Alex. "No, Harp, you're just being a kid, just let it go. It's only me." Harper smiled ruefully, "true, and it's not like you're hot or anything."

Alex laughed and punched Harper playfully on the shoulder, glad that her friend's spirits had returned, _I never thought I'd be glad to hear her insult me_, Alex mused to herself, "Babe, you've wanted this since day one." Alex gestured seductively down to her long legs and winked. Harper shook her head as a single dark eyebrow rose, "_Honey_, you could never be enough for me; once I pop, I just can't stop." Alex smirked, "Oh you think so, huh?" Harper tilted her head waiting for the reply, _I know it's coming, _"I'm finger lickin' good." _There we go,_ she thought, her friend's reply causing her to smile. Alex raised her sweatshirt and delicately wiped away the remaining tears without saying a word. Both sank back into the bench, both silently acknowledging the other with a nod, "Nothin' says lovin', like somethin' from the oven." Alex snorted, "It's the things that make you go 'Mmmmm'." Harper bowed her head, "Degrassi, this could go on all night," she held out her hand, waiting to receive the darker one. The two teens shook hands, "Tie," they replied in unison; _I totally kicked her ass_, thought Alex. _Oh I owned her_, was Harper's only thought as she pulled her hand away and settled it in her lap.

Both girls sank into the silence, every now and then a car would back fire shooting a dust colored plume of pollution into the air where it mingled with the nitrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide components of air. The trees, those that still had managed to cling desperately to their green cloaks, waved their branches in a boasting fashion at their neighbors who had been less successful at covering their state of undress with all the superiority of an arrogant aristocrat, they seemed to almost flaunt their pines in the manner in which the wind would blow through and cast scattered needles at the feet of their uncovered friends. The wind had picked up and was no longer blowing a gentle breeze across the two girls, instead, Alex's thin winter wear was being tested to its limits, and from the smell of the impeding frost, would be tested further once the snow once again arrived in Degrassi. The brief reprieve the inhabitants of the small town was to last no longer, and by the ferocity of the wind's actions as it sent Alex's hair flying up in the air and whistled its way through the neat pile of leaves, leaving them in artistic disarray. it would be coming far sooner than it was welcome.

Harper sensed the incoming wind, having observed the wild whipping of the trees beyond them, and so it was this intuition that lifted her arm, like an invisible force, placed it on Alex's barely covered shoulder and pulled the brunette closer. Alex snuggled closer to the warmth, smiling happily, and unconsciously wrapped her hands together and hid them in the pocket of her sweater. Neither bothered to refer to the true reason by Alex's underdressed state as it went without saying in their friendship, that there were just some things that would not change through talking about them. And through their comfort found within each other being so concentrated, both girls failed to pick up on the sound of approaching footsteps and it was only at the sound of a voice saying her name, that caused Alex to look up – for it was a voice she craved to hear, "Alex?".


End file.
